Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre
by Christine-Core
Summary: Semi-dark. El amor puede volverse una tortura cuando por causas del destino tienes que volverte contra él y pelear por lo que es importante para ti. Una batalla de vida que pondrá al límite y a prueba a dos jóvenes que pensaron que el amor los salvaría. Esta guerra donde los jazmines danzaran bajo una lluvia de sangre. ADAPTACIÓN, OC, UA, LEMON !NARUHINA!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi eterna novia **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin). También quiero mencionar a **Erwin Lopez** por los comentarios hechos.

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

**"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Cap. 1 _Otro camino_

"No podría estar más agradecido con el destino

Por haberte puesto en mí camino.

Estaba vacío pero tú me llenaste de tu calor

Nunca entendí por qué a veces el camino

Parece ser el verdadero y el único,

Pero se desmiente cuando aprendes

Que puede haber más de uno para llegar al cielo"

R.H

Era la primera noche de verano, todos parecían regocijados caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa alegre. Los fuegos artificiales parecían cobrar vida en el oscuro cielo. Todos se veían felices, con vidas normales y una familia, la cual él deseaba cada vez más.

Pues él siempre había estado solo. Siempre había sido rechazado.

Él quería ser uno de ellos... el destino había hecho de las suyas a su favor pues ya tenía una bella prometida, su ahora mujer, sólo faltaba algo, pero no podía descifrar qué era. Y no era el desposarla.

Después voltio a ver aquellas sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de los demás le hacía darse cuenta que tan miserable él vivía. Los trágicos incidentes de su pasado como la muerte de sus padres, la terrible soledad y rechazo a la que él había sido sometido y las rigurosas enseñanzas que atravesó a lo largo de su vida todo por tener al biju más poderoso de la tierra sellado dentro de el… habían acabado con su niñez. Y ni que decir de su adolescencia; alguna vez anhelo con tener una verdadera amistad, una familia y tener un lugar cálido al que volver, donde le pudieran decir "bienvenido a casa" pero ahora todo era lo contrario de lo que él algún día soñó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estás bien? —preguntó una mujer a su lado ante la mirada perdida de su acompañante, tan ida, tan lejos de ella.

— ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Porque no debería estarlo? —gruñó el chico rubio al verse interrumpido.

— ¡Ves! Eso es lo que me incomoda de ti: tu absurdo silencio y tu actitud… ¿Por qué no puedes pensar solo en mí? — Soltó la mujer sonado de lo más arrogante y sobre todo molesta ante la indiferencia del joven, se incorporó y vio al rubio muy fijamente. — No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tú muy bien sabes que me puedo ir cuando quiera y con quien quiera. No sé en lo que estaba pensando contigo, ¡Eres un niño!

El chico volteó a ver a la mujer, quien ya estaba de pie junto al él; unos ojos rojizos la hicieron estremecerse, y temblar al contemplarlo. Pues ella sabía lo que significaban esos ojos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, con un demonio, no quiero pelear contigo ahora, Sakura —dijo convencido y hastiado. — Permíteme recordarte querida, que fuiste tú la que ultimadamente decidiste quedarte conmigo y ser mi mujer, yo nunca te lo pedí ni mucho menos te obligué a hacerlo. En otras palabras lindura mía… siéntete libre de irte cuando quieras.

La pelirosa arqueó una ceja, sorprendida de lo que oía así que mejor caminó un poco dudosa, dejándolo solo. Ella quería quedarse y decirle a ese estúpido como siempre lo catalogaba lo que se merecía pero no era tonta y sabía que él perdía los estribos fácilmente y a sabiendas a lo que se atenía frente a **_un jinchuriki_** era mejor dejarlo solo. Sólo sabía que de alguna forma tenía que recuperar el control que siempre había ejercido sobre aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo lo había perdido? Tenía que recuperar la voluntad de ese "niño", cómo ella lo llamaba, a como diese lugar.

El joven recogió su larga capa y colocándolo bien para que cubriera parte de sus mejillas; mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque. Aunque no lo reconociera frente a su mujer a él le dolía en el alma cuando ella lo humillaba. Él había dado todo lo que tenía: su inocencia, su vida y hasta su corazón por ella. Muchas veces como hombre tuvo que olvidar su orgullo con tal de verla feliz pues ella se había acerado a el sabiendo lo que era… Entonces, ¿por qué ella se comportaba como si no lo apreciara? parecía disfrutar humillarlo cada vez que podía, amenazando con dejarlo e incluso había días en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Ella había acabado con sus ilusiones definitivamente y aunque la amara ya no podía ser el mismo de antes: un hombre que le entregaba el corazón a cada instante y a cada noche.

Ya no podía serlo, y tampoco quería... !al diablo! tal vez ese era el verdadero problema de la relación. Con ella no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil… ya no. Tenía ilusiones quebradas y en silencio esperaba que ella cambiara, que todo cambiara, pero la realidad es que era algo muy lejano para él. Quería ser feliz con ella, pero un **jinchuriki **de su calibre no podía rogarle a alguien o mostrar sus sentimientos más vulnerables y mucho menos teniendo un monstruo albergando dentro de su ser. Ella había acabado con el "niño" enamorado e inocente y había sacado al hombre conformado y frió.

Se dirigió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sus pensamientos divagaban y cada vez caía más en cuenta sobre qué era lo que le pasaba. Había perdido su sonrisa desde hace años, pues en realidad nunca había tenido de que sentirse feliz, no le gustaba matar, no tenía amigos con quien bromear, más que su compañero Konohamaru que al igual que él no tenía ni tiempo para platicar. No tenía motivos para sonreír, ni para desear intentarlo.

Conoció a su mujer después de una misión en un bar bebiendo sake, su belleza no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, este muy contento decidió ayudar a una Sakura tambaleante por los efectos del alcohol y la llevó con él por petición de ésta. Desde el comienzo él se limitó en sonreír pues no se quería ilusionar con alguien, y como podría hacerlo, tal vez se iría. Pero con el tiempo reparó que lo que Sakura quería no era protección de los Akatsuki, pues tuvo oportunidades de sobra para irse de su lado. Más sin en cambio ella se había quedado ahí acompañándolo cada noche con esa mirada tan fría y misteriosa… que él, con tal de aliviar el peso de su alma, aceptó como parte de su vida. El tiempo pasó y se llegó y se entregaron mutuamente. Él estaba feliz, pero la ausencia de una sonrisa en el rostro de su mujer le decía que él tenía que madurar como ella quería y que en realidad no había motivos para sonreír. Tal vez todo se podía transmitir durante las noches, o con sólo miradas, como ella decía. Así fue como Naruto aprendió a amar y se dejó llevar por un amor frió, que en el fondo él había tratado calentar durante los primeros dos años de convivencia.

En el trayecto encontró un enorme árbol frondoso y con corteza firme, así que decidió reposar el cuerpo sobre él. Sus ojos contemplaban aquel cielo que empezada a dar el anuncio de la aurora del amanecer. Todo era paz y quietud, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por sonidos que provenían del sendero que llevaba al bosque. Decidió guiarse de aquellos sonidos que parecían ser niños y mujeres llorando y suplicando por misericordia. De repente, fue incapaz de explicar el dolor que se le venía al corazón, era como una punzada… una tan fuerte que lo hizo doblar su cuerpo.

Sus rodillas temblaron y después se inmovilizaron, no quería abrir los ojos pues estaba seguro de lo que vería.

No se contuvo más, se encontraba frente una caravana de esclavos siendo jalados por una carroza. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pues los tristes recuerdos de su infancia lo obligaban a sentir coraje y ansias de romper las cadenas de aquellas personas. Al final de la fila de personas pudo ver a una joven de cabello negroazulado siendo jalada por otro hombre, que gritaba con poca fuerza a los demás, mientras desataba a la chica para forzarla a caminar hacia el bosque. Esta chica daba pasos torpes al caminar, cerraba continuamente los ojos para poder enfocarse en los pasos que daba y agitaba la cabeza como queriendo despertar de algún sueño.

—Maldito asqueroso… —susurró con rabia el rubio al ver la cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Decidió, por fin agarrar con coraje su kunai. Sus ojos rojizos brillaron al ver lo que aquella bestia humana le hacía a la chica.

La joven queriendo golpear a su agresor sólo fue capaz de lanzar golpes vanos al aire fallando todo intento. El hombre encerró las dos manos de la chica en uno de sus puños, mientras con la otra mano le rasgaba el kimono del lado derecho, dejando al descubierto sus jóvenes piernas. La pelinegra forcejeaba y lloraba al ver su cuerpo amenazado.

— ¡De-Déjame, hombre asqueroso! —ella a pesar de tener sus curvas era muy liviana y se lamentó por no tener la fuerza suficiente en ese momento como para poder derrumbar a aquel monstruo que con lujuria apretaba su pierna al mismo tiempo que le lamia el cuello.— ¡P-Por favor, no me hagas daño, N-No soy lo que bu-buscas! —rogó, mientras sus ojos lavanda se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Mocosa vanidosa! Tú muy bien sabes lo que tienes … me gustaste desde que llegaste a la caravana y aunque te pusiste un poco rebelde y peleonera al fin obtendré lo que busco antes de que te vendan —dijo mientras sostenía una daga muy afilada contra el blanco cuello de la joven. Ella pateaba las piernas de su agresor y trataba de usar sus dientes como un arma contra aquellos labios que trataban de besarla.

El rubio tomó una decisión que esperó no fuera la equivocada. Salió corriendo de su escondite y pronto se encontraba enfrentando a los guardias de la caravana, tratando de deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible para poder salvar a la chica que estaba siendo ultrajada.

— ¡Rasengan! —uno de los guardias recibió el duro golpe de su técnica mientras trataba de correr. El rubio siempre había sido el más rápido, destajaba a cada uno de los hombres que se ponían en su camino. Sólo se podía oír el filo del kunai atravesando carne y cortando huesos con sus propias manos que en ese momento se habían convertido en garras. Las mujeres temían pero a la vez trataban de mantener encendida la esperanza de que aquel hombre de cabellera rubia estuviera ahí para salvarlas. Después de terminar con el último guardia se acercó a los esclavos y con varios movimientos rápidos de su kunai les liberó de manos y pies.

—Son libres, váyanse ahora —Las personas, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodillaron ante él casi venerándolo — ¡Que se vayan, qué no oyeron! —las mujeres sólo pudieron percibir por última vez, antes de emprender du huida, una mirada rojiza llena de indiferencia y frialdad.

Entonces, se internó corriendo en el bosque, tenía que salvar a aquella chica que indefensamente se encontraba en el regazo de aquel sujeto.

—Serás mía, solamente mía… —sonrió el hombre mientras usaba su daga para abrir lo que le quedaba de kimono, dejando ver así la silueta de sus pechos. La chica forcejeaba mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. — ¡Estúpida, tienes que cooperar conmigo! —Amenazó, mientras su daga arañaba una parte de su tórax, dejando salir gotas de sangre conforme incrementaba presión. — ¡Esto es lo que ganan las mujeres que forcejean, lo único que logran perra inmunda es que me exciten más!

—Creo que esa no es la forma más gentil de tratar a la mujer con quien buscas satisfacerte, ¿no lo crees? —Intervino el joven de ojos rojizos y dientes levemente grandes y afilados, mientras se acercaba a ellos. — Lo mejor es que la dejes ir, así evitarás una muerte segura —amenazó, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién crees que eres para meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?! —gritó el hombre, desenterrando la daga del pecho de la mujer. — ¡Te mataré, maldito perro!

—Para ti soy Kurama y ningún hombre que lo ha oído ha vivido para repetir ese nombre — corrió hacia él rápido. En un instante separó el cuerpo de su atacante en dos partes no por el kunai si no con sus garras con un corte diagonal a una velocidad divina —…Y así todo acabó para ti— carcajeó guturalmente, su voz no era humana, aún con sus mano ensangrentada rápido buscó la mirada de la víctima.

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en el pasto y con la ropa desgarrada, intentando sostener la parte superior de su kimono con fuerza. Sus ojos eran tan extraños, eran de un color lavanda y cristalinos en ese momento que él no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse ante ella y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Ella nunca había pasado por situaciones similares, no había sido ultrajada ni tampoco había visto a alguien ser asesinado frente de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de dolor y darle gracias a Dios por seguir con vida. Y así lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su dios salvador, sus ojos eran color rojizo como el fuego y su cabello era rubio como el sol que alumbraba en ese momento toda la sangre que había en el suelo.

—H-Hoy… las-lastimosamente aprendí que es aquello que mi pa-padre llamaba "hacer caer una lluvia de sangre…"— musitó segundos antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel joven.

Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión desconcertada. A aquella chica a pesar de verse indefensa e inocente la habían drogado para mantenerla quieta, lo cual comprobaba que luchó hasta el último momento por mantenerse a salvo. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era aquella frase "hacer caer una lluvia de sangre". Ayudó a muchas personas incluyéndola a ella y con desconcierto apareció una rara pregunta en su mente: ¿cómo proteger sin hacer caer una lluvia de sangre? Decidió esperar unos minutos y tomó en sus brazos a aquella maltratada joven tratando de darle calor. A pesar de haber caído inconsciente una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Él al notarlo se dedicó a contemplarla por unos minutos.

—Que privilegio poder dormir con la conciencia tranquila… poder sonreír hasta en tus sueños y en tus pesadillas, que dichosa eres sin duda— tomó la mano de la joven y se recargó en un tronco para esperar.

Minutos después sintió como un cuerpo menudo se movía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y reparó en ese momento que se había quedado dormido, ahí, en la intemperie junto con aquella mujer, lo que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer en su propia casa. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez fue la tranquilidad que ella le emitió. Volvió su rostro hacia la joven quien lo miraba con detenimiento. Le molestaba y mucho. El rápido cortó una manga de su traje y tomó las manos de la chica que mantenía presionadas entre su pecho, su herida.

—Déjame ayudarte a detener la sangre de tu herida — Le extendió el pedazo de tela. La chica sentía vergüenza, no podía de pronto dejarse al descubierto ante un hombre desconocido. Así que se negó ante tal ofrecimiento.

—E-Estoy bien, sólo fueron rasguños se-señor—musitó, mientras nerviosamente se aferraba más a su herida. —Gra… gracias de todas formas —le sonrió.

—No te emociones nena… sólo fuiste una casualidad, y me hubieras dicho que no querías la tela y no hubiera arruinado mi capa—El joven la tomó en sus brazos y se incorporó. No podía dejarla ahí, sin protección y semidesnuda. Además había algo más en aquella chica que lo hacía quedarse, la veía tan sola, vulnerable. — Deja de mirarme así ¿quieres?, no te conviene sostenerme la mirada tanto tiempo —advirtió, sintiendo la mirada de la joven que radiaba inocencia.

Ella era simplemente hermosa: cabello negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve misma, ojos lavanda almendrados y unos…unos labios rosados y tersos. Todo esto le parecía una mera contradicción en su vida, pues él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener a la mujer más hermosa antes vista como su mujer, valla que le faltaba explorar ahora otros horizontes, sus ojos azules no dejaban su mirada lavanda. Una belleza diferente, llena de inocencia y pureza. Tranquilidad.

—C-Creo que debo darte las… —cortó un poco apenada, al darse cuenta que el rubio sostenía la mirada en sus labios. — Dis-Disculpa, ¿me oyes? —inquirió la chica decidiendo postrar una de sus manos en la mejilla que se extrañó porque aquel chico tuviese tres marcas singulares en esta.

De alguna manera, aquel joven se proyectaba frío, calculador e incluso distante y grosero, pero ella podía ver algo más en la mirada dura de aquel chico: él se veía solo, confundido e incluso se atrevía a asumir que era sumamente infeliz.

El joven sorprendido ante tal atribución extendió sus brazos y simplemente la dejo caer al piso.

— ¡Auch!, ¿pe-pero que fue eso? —exclamó la chica sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡Óyeme bien! — Gruñó —…Nunca nadie ha osado tocarme y tú niñita no serás la excepción! — muy enojado dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y caminado extraño pensó que incluso en algunas ocasiones la misma Sakura tenía que pedir permiso para tocarlo. Y esta niña sin conocerlo lo había hecho.

—Lo si-siento se-señor… fue mi culpa por ser tan a-atrevida — Apenada la joven se ponía de pie mientras se sacudía y hacia un leve nudo a su ropa para cubrirse un poco — Pero, aun así yo de-debo darle las gracias. — Terminó con una dulce sonrisa. Había algo en este chico que la llenaba de confianza. El la había salvado. Y otra cosa él pudo haberla matado mientras dormía ¿no? Así que decidió confiaren él.

—Como sea, ya te dije que no me importa mocosa, así que hazme un favor y aléjate de mí —se lo dijo sin tapujos y con un leve sonrojo, claro sin que la chica lo pudiera notar; le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar extraño alejándose de ella.

— ¡E-Espera! Necesito otro favor… en realidad no sé a dónde ir n-no sé dónde m-me encuentro y te agradecería si me ayudaras so-sólo por hoy. — Muy agitada corría para poder alcanzar al chico — ¡Por favor in-incluso te pagare después de que e-encuentre a las pe-personas que estoy bu-buscando!

—Si te ayudo quiero que sepas dos cosas… — Enojado prosiguió sin dejar de caminar— no lo hago por dinero y no lo hago por ti — paro en seco para virar hacia elle, la miró fríamente pues no creía que le estaba ofreciendo dinero, dinero a el?. ¿Le vio la cara de chucho o qué? —Sólo por esta noche te ayudaré pero mañana te desaparecerás de mi vista, ¿de acuerdo?.

— ¡Sí! lo que u-usted diga —Sonrió mientras miraba al joven que caminaba a su lado. Definitivamente era un joven muy áspero e incluso pensó en lo antisocial que podía ser pero eso no le quitaba su buen corazón— ¡Gracias se-señor!— no dudó y lo abrazo para demostrarle su infinito agradecimiento sin importarle al chico grosero lo que le pudiese decir. Él rubio sintió su tibio cuerpo aferrándose al suyo, e incluso pudo percibir el leve olor a jazmines que provenía de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin saber cómo o por qué se quedó estático y no se movió.

Por un momento dudo en tomarla por la cintura y corresponder el abrazo, pero… no lo hizo.

Al separarse pudo ver aquello que la volvía aún más hermosa que su propia mujer, aquellos ojos lavanda simplemente lo hipnotizaban… podía perderse en aquel color de inocencia que cristalinamente se apoderaba de su mirar. Aquella luna que se asemejan en aquellos ojos, lo cual aprovechó para contemplar aún con más precisión la belleza pura de esta. En ese momento se sintió diferente, la verdad no podía explicarlo, por primera vez alguien no radiaba de miedo con verlo en acción, incluso pudo percibir la gratitud que esta le tenía, solo por haberla salvado, recordó cuantas veces salvo a otras personas y después qué?, le daban la espalda. Otra cosa era que ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, en ese momento lo pudo intuir.

¿Acaso ella podría ser su amiga? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Apenas la había conocido! Además él no tenía amigos, ni hombres ni mucho menos mujeres. Además, pensándolo mejor a Sakura no le iba a gustar que él viniera a casa con otra mujer, al contrario, a ella no le importaba ayudar a nadie más, se sentiría irrespetada…pero… ¿acaso eso le seguía importando? La verdad es que era un "NO" contundente. No cambiarían en nada los problemas que ellos dos tenían, además sólo sería una noche. "Ni modo… a cargar con la chiquilla" pensó.

Regresando al momento…

— ¡Vaya que no entiendes! !Te dije que no me tocaras así! Guarda tu distancia por favor— no muy convencido cruzó los brazos y buscó expectante a la reacción de su acompañante, quien avergonzada sólo agachó la cabeza—… Sé que a veces puedo ser irresistible y que tal vez no te puedas contener pero se más discreta mocosa, que nos pueden ver —sonrió zorrunamente.

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba bromeando…o ¿no?

—Claro co-como usted mande señor — se soltó en risas tímidas un poco más animada.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Me estas insinuando que soy feo?! Que no te mientan mis marcas en la mejilla que son mi atractivo niña— Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella había notado su tono juguetón — Mira que muchos no tienen el regalo de un segundo suspiro después de un insulto hacía mi persona. Pero contigo lo dejaré pasar…— Se detuvo sonriendo esperando una respuesta.

La joven se sentía rara al estar riéndose e incluso burlándose horas después de casi ser violada. Pero el coraje y la impotencia que la dominaban en el dicho suceso habían sido aplacados cuando de la nada el joven de mechones rubios había hecho acto de presencia en aquel bosque. Sin explicación alguna se había sentido en paz, llena de seguridad en sus brazos y en su compañía; extrañamente sentía que no le temía a nada. Sentía que junto a él podía sonreír y sentirse a salvo. Después a solas se echaría a llorar.

La chica sostenía el nudo improvisada en la parte superior de su kimono; ella reía, se veía contenta y confiada, lo cual llenó al rubio de felicidad y decidió contagiarse de igual manera olvidándose por un momento quien era.

— En re-realidad usted lo ha dicho todo se-señor— Él joven rió y siguió caminando alentando su paso para que la chica no se cansara y le pudiera acompañar.

— ¡Me imagino que clase de esposo escogerás mocosa! ya que no sabes apreciar lo bueno— Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. De hecho tales pequeñas bromas hacían que su corazón se tornara feliz después de la adrenalina sentida durante la batalla. Quién diría que esta joven le sacaría la sonrisa a Kurama que hace mucho tiempo que la había perdido.

**Continuará.**

Hola chicos espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo, antes que nada le doy gracias a Zury por su confianza al adaptar este fic y a mi amigazo del alma Erwin por darme sus opiniones al respecto.

Si quieren conti me avisan con sus lindos comentarios! hehehe tanto Zury como yo los estaremos leyendo :D

Saludos y nos leemos pronto... a seguir con Malchik Gay! bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi eterna novia **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin). También quiero mencionar a **Erwin Lopez** por los comentarios hechos.

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

**"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Capitulo2: Otro camino… pero pedregoso…

"Si pudiera retenerte a mi lado ignorando la existencia de los demás,

Si tocaras mi alma y me dijeras que a mi te entregaras,

Lucharía contra mí Pues mi corazón ha decidido despertar"

R.H

─Buenas noches señora Chiyo─ saludó atentamente el ojiazul al entrar a la posada ─Esta joven desea poder pasar esta noche en su posada─ explicó empujando a la chica hacia al frente. La joven miró confundida al chico por el empujón. Después dirigiéndose a la dueña del edificio hizo una reverencia.

─Bu-buenas noches señora Chiyo, es un verdadero placer en conocerle. Mi nombre es Hinata… Hinata Hyuga─ terminó presentándose con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Por dios hija! mira como vienes ¿qué te ha pasado?—Miró a Naruto con una mirada implacable.

—Ni me vea yo no le hice nada— levantó las manos en signo de rendición y se alejó unos pasos de su típica manera habitual y extraña.

—Traeré algo para que te cubras y algo de cenar. — Hinata asintió agradecida mientras la anciana se adentraba hacia la cocina dejando a Hinata y al rubio a solas.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso mocosa?— Le preguntó dirigiéndose al comedor. Hinata paso saliva al verse cuestionada, su relato era triste pero no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

—Ve-veras… es algo difícil— señalo la joven sentándose a lado de Naruto— Pero te lo diré ya que me has salvado la vi-vida. Mi padre murió hace una semana y media. Regresó a casa herido de gra-gravedad sólo para despedirse de mi…— Dijo con voz entre cortada. Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas exponiendo sus penas ante el hombre— Pero días antes morir; presintiendo que algo pasaría, él me dijo que buscara a sus conocidos en esta ciudad; ellos me ayudarían y me protegerían. También por lo que sé ellos tienen el testamento y la última voluntad que mi padre les confió por si algo le pasaba. Ellos eran su única familia así que tenía que venir. Yo no tenía pa-para comprar el pasaje así que se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de recurrir a donde los negocios ilícitos. Ahí pude saber sobre un hombre que transportaba a personas como esclavos, así que voluntariamente me en-entregué. — Naruto asombrado la miró, pues había arriesgado su vida sólo por la voluntad de su padre aun así se inmutó dejándola seguir con su historia— Mi sorpresa fue que desde el primer día que llegué los hombres del lugar no de-dejaron de molestarme, encontraban cualquier pretexto para quedarse a solas conmigo. Pero… Con lo que ellos no contaron era que se toparían con pared, pues en ese momento yo estaba vulnerable con la muerte de mi padre pero no era tonta ni mucho menos estúpida. Tomé escobas, palos, incluso les arrojaba platos, lancé puños y patadas pero nada funcionó pues ya tenía días sin comer y las fuerzas se me habían ido. Los dientes me sirvieron como arma así que decidieron dro-drogarme para que yo no pudiera hacerles más daño. Aquella noche fue cuando llegamos a la ciudad estaba cerca del punto de encuentro entre mis conocidos y yo pero ocurrió lo que tú… lo que tú ya sabes…—el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, a esta chica le había llovido sobre mojado y aun así la había visto sonreír esa noche. Se hacia la fuerte, era fuerte o quería serlo… no lo sabía, pero la admiraba por su determinación. Chiyo quien había oído la historia de la pobre chica decidió entrar al comedor haciéndose la desentendida.

─Aquí tienes hija ─ Le extendió una charola que contenía: sopa de miso con algunos panecillos. La anciana la miró con tal asombro─ En realidad eres muy hermosa, no pensé ver unos ojos tan inocentes como los tuyos en una época como esta─ dijo la anciana dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al joven rubio, quien se hizo el desentendido cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de indiferencia

─ ¡Naruto! no sé si a tu mujer le vaya a parecer buena idea que traigas mujeres a la posada y menos semidesnudas y por demás hermosas─ articuló la anciana tratando de animar aquella atmósfera.

—Bueno, no tiene porqué… Si usted no le dice claro… — Naruto la miró queriendo comprar a la anciana con una sonrisa— Esta chiquilla no significa nada para mí, sólo la encontré afuera (¡si claro!... con la ropa desgarrada, seguro) ─ Añadió al ver su plan de compra fracasado .Colocó las manos detrás de la nuca en forma despreocupada y más seria. La anciana lo miró un poco desconcertada.

─ Soy Hinata Hyuga hija de un gran descendiente guerrero, y proveniente de Konoha. Y por nada del mundo tendría algo que ver con un joven tan grosero y prepotente como él─ musitó sin titubeos, dándole la espalda por completo a su acompañante ─ Este jo-joven sólo me sirvió para en-encontrar donde dormir como él mismo lo ha dicho.

Naruto por su parte perdiendo su autocontrol cerró los puños e hizo muecas de evidente molestia. No podía creer la actitud que la chiquilla estaba adquiriendo. Si, estaban actuando para que la anciana no sospechara de su tristeza y disimular la forma en que se conocieron pero… ¡a que bien actuaba la mocosa!

— ¡Tú eres la que quisieras tener algo que ver conmigo!... si vieras la cantidad de mujeres que me piden que las acompañe a comprar el pan…—Él joven se vio interrumpido por la anciana quien se acercaba a Hinata.

─ ¡Ya quisieras Naruto, puesto que todas te tienen miedo!, ¡Qué bueno oír eso jovencita!... ya decía yo que te veías demasiado inocente y bonita para este cabezota dura.─ abrazó a Hinata ─ Creo que es él el que quisiera algo con una hermosura como tú, solo mírate─ sonrió la anciana en forma de desquite contra el rubio—…Pero como le pegan, entonces por eso no puede—terminó riéndose.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ gritó Naruto molesto─ si yo quisiera tendría a esa maldita mocosa rendida a mis pies… claro, si yo quisiera─ Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfadora (al menos eso pensó). La anciana se sorprendió al oír a su inquilino expresándose de esa forma y con tanta molestia. Los últimos cuatro años de su estancia en la posada ella nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma ni siquiera con las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si, era un poco altanero y arrogante pero sólo en cuanto al trabajo respectaba. Normalmente él era un chico muy amable y respetuoso con ella. Y hasta se llevaban bien. Él y su mujer nuca hablaban, eran muy callados, serios y distantes; incluso cualquiera podría decir que la pareja se comunicaba sólo con miradas.

Definitivamente este chico andaba un poco alborotado esa noche, abriendo la boca de más. Chiyo nunca pudo hacer amistad con Sakura porque la misma era un poco altanera y de cierta forma la miraba con inferioridad. Aunque, no podía negar que la pelirosa se portaba diferente con Naruto, pues se veía que muy en el fondo lo estimaba y este a ella (al menos eso era lo que la anciana esperaba). Pero esa noche no pudo negarse pensar que: esta chica dulce despertaba emociones en aquel chico incluso todo era inconscientemente. Ella algún día pensó que este era más duro que una piedra y que jamás viviría para ver lo que ahora estaba viendo. La anciana salió de sus tan confusos pensamientos y miró a Naruto con reprobación, pues, a pesar de tenerle mucha estima no aguantaba las ganas de abofetearlo por su mal comportamiento con esa jovencita.

─No se preocupe señora… ─ La joven tomó la mano de la anciana al verla en movimiento hacia la cara del joven─ Yo sé de-defenderme sola─ Le dirigió una mirada retadora a Naruto que muy cínico se reía de una manera burlona. Hinata se acercó hacia el rubio (él por lo menos se esperaba un golpe o una patada voladora). Le acarició una mejilla siendo cuidadosa con el tacto de sus dedos; caminó alrededor de él compartiendo su caricia con su cabellera dorada. Se detuvo detrás de él y la joven pasó una mano por en frente del monstruo, arañando sutilmente la parte descubierta de su pecho; se pegó un poco más al cuello del chico simulando una respiración descontrolada para que él la pudiera notar. Siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a él. Hinata percató que la respiración de Naruto era agitada y que incluso la veía de diferente manera. Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro del joven quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella le acarició el pecho y se dirigió hacia el cinturón (primero pensó: agarro un kunai y le rompo la cabezota, pero después se arrepintió). Hinata acercó tanto su rostro al de él que sus respiraciones chocaron. Naruto vuelto como un loco trató de buscar los labios de esa chiquilla atrevida. La anciana los miraba "horrorizada" (aja), pero aun así cuidaba las escaleras que daban al pequeño recinto de él y la pelirosa para que no fueran sorprendidos. Sí, la joven estaba siendo muy atrevida y muy impulsiva pero Chiyo por ser mujer comprendió a donde Hinata quería llegar.

─El hecho de que usted qui-quiera o no tenerme a sus pies señor N-Naruto…─ le susurró muy cerca de su oído─ no cambia el hecho de que ¡yo no quiera!─ Terminó dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla del rubio. Dio la vuela y volvió donde la anciana; Chiyo la recibió en sus brazos y comenzaron a reírse. En realidad lo que quería era agarrarlo y estamparlo contra la pared con su técnica de puño suave aprendido por su padre pero… él la había salvado y de cierta forma debía de portarse bien (su versión de portarse bien).

─ ¡Bien merecido lo tienes Gran Naruto por ser tan grosero!─ formuló la dueña de la posada mientras se alejaba con Hinata para presentarle su cuarto. Naruto se había quedado congelado por varias razones: nunca le habían golpeado, mucho menos una mujer, la hubiera matado, no lo hizo, se dejó envolver siendo que era un hombre "comprometido", no se podía mover y no sabía porque, pero sobre todo el hecho de que él la quiso besar lo dejo en shock. Que diría Sakura al ver tal espectáculo. El enojo regresaba hacia Naruto…

─ ¡Hinata!─ gritó sin importar quien se despertara (más bien ni se le ocurrió).

— ¡Oh, con que el Gran Naruto

! Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta… —La joven volteó y con una sonrisa tan cínica dirigió su mano hacia enfrente y le sopló un beso en el aire.

El rubio absorto y enfurecido por lo que veía sacó un kunai y simuló un corte, como si cortara aquel beso en el aire. Ella sonrió y salió de la casa con la señora. Este, solo ante tal humillación, corrió hasta subir las escaleras ocultando la cara de tomate y llena de cólera bajo su flequillo dorado. El joven de inmediato se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe asustando así a Sakura, quien, se encontraba escribiendo en su diario. El futon estaba ya tendido en el suelo y ella sólo estaba esperándolo para poder ir a dormir. Quería disculparse por la manera en la que se había comportado esa tarde. Lo apreciaba, pero a veces el alejamiento de su compañero la hacía pensar que de cierta forma ella perdía el control. Además, ella esperaba que todo fuera diferente. Que él la besara y que la amara, que la mirara, y que le regresara el "control" y seguridad de antes. No era que ella estaba sufriendo, pero, de cierta forma se sentía frustrada al saber que lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentía impotente por no entenderlo y por seguir en esas circunstancias. No podía hacer nada, no podía darle más. Pues no cambiaría su forma de ser y de pensar sólo por él. Tal vez decirle que lo amaba y que lo quería haría que el joven volviera a confiar en ella, pero esas palabras eran sagradas y en esta situación no eran certeras. Cuando hablaba con él siempre era con un sentimiento vacío, hasta sus amenazas un poco absurdas eran vacías. Sakura nunca, en el año de vivir a su lado, había manifestado sentimiento alguno hasta esa tarde. Sin duda odiaba lo que estaba haciendo con aquel chico y de cierta forma se estaba dando cuenta. En fin, ella no pediría nunca perdón, sólo arreglaría la situación como siempre lo hacía.

─ ¡Sakura!...─ Enojado él chico se acercó a su compañera─ Mírame y dime si tengo algo de gracia en la cara─ la mujer confundida ante la petición del rubio se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza─ Es lo que pensé─ añadió recordando lo sucedido con la chiquilla. Después, se sentó cerca de una ventana que daba hacia la calle. "Su rinconcito".

─Si lo que estás diciendo es por lo de esta tarde olvidémoslo─ Musitó acercándose hacia donde el se encontraba ─ No quiero tener esa clase de problemas nunca más contigo. ─ Naruto la miró un poco decepcionado, pues muy en el fondo de su corazón esperó "una disculpa" o al menos que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar desde que la conoció: Que lo amaba.

Él sabía que era lo que le seguía después, siempre era lo mismo. No le molestaba estar con su mujer al contrario, le gustaba su cuerpo y la adoraba. Pero, ella a pesar de su belleza era tan simple, tan fría, tan quieta, tan distante a la vez que a veces pensaba que él era el único que disfrutaba en aquellos encuentros íntimos. Esto le hacía sentirse un ser egoísta e indeseable. Por otra parte ya había agotado todos los modos de expresarle su amor y esta era la única forma de demostrarle que la seguía amando, además de protegerla. Sakura se hincó ante él y le acarició el flequillo que caía sobre su cara. Naruto tomó su mano y la miró un poco indiferente. No se sentía de ánimos para Sakura esa noche, se sentía cansado e indispuesto.

La mujer trato de persuadirlo, pero por primera vez aquel rubio alto se alejó de ella rechazándola, no tan bruscamente pero lo hiso, yéndose a descansar. Cosa que al pasar la noche no pudo… así que decidió salir teniendo cuidado de no despertar a una Sakura dormida a lado suyo.

Decidió ir al jardín que estaba afuera de la posada, pensativo con sentimientos encontrados, por Sakura por su vida por lo sucedido a su alrededor. Por el rechazo…

"tristeza, decepción y amargura"

.

.

Hinata acomodaba el futon para poder descansar al menos esa noche, ya mañana se las arreglaría para encontrar a las personas que estaba buscando. Ella tenía un deber que cumplir y sabía que había llegado a su destino. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, los asesinatos y el hombre que quiso propasarse con ella, sólo reafirmaban la meta de Hinata: ¡tenía que ser más fuerte!

─ "Yo no quería esta vida pero el destino me ha obligado y ahora solo tengo que ser fuerte"─ pensó. Sintió como las lágrimas se desplazaban sobre sus mejillas. Recordó a su padre y los tantos momentos que habían compartido juntos, hasta el día de su muerte. Los días de tristeza que le siguieron después de este acontecimiento y la fuerza espiritual que forzosamente tuvo que adquirir para salvarse de aquellos malos hombres. Lo único que quería era la última voluntad de su padre y marcharse para poder cerrar sus heridas.

─Hija, te he traído esta agua recién sacada del pozo por si quieres limpiarte─ Le dijo Chiyo entrando en la habitación ─ espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento, pero te he traído un kimono que alguna vez fue mío cuando tenía tu edad─ dijo la anciana extendiendo las prendas a la chica.

─Mu-muchas gracias señora Chiyo, nunca sabré como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.─ la joven le agradeció sonriéndole.

─Sólo tengo que pedirte algo más antes de retirarme a descansar ─ añadió la anciana un poco preocupada─ Quisiera que tengas mucho cuidado con Naruto, él es un hombre muy bueno, pero en realidad tú no sabes quién es él. Tú eres muy noble y no te mereces ninguna desilusión. Él es un hombre ocupado, y no quisiera que tuvieras alguna clase de problema con la mujer de el.

─Gracias señora Chiyo─ dijo la joven al momento que la abrazaba─ No tiene de que preocuparse por eso. Lo de esta noche ha sido sólo una lección que quise darle para que se le ba-bajaran los humos─ confesó con una sonrisa─ Lo único que le puedo decir es que a pesar de haber sido grosera con él le tengo mucha gratitud y admiración─ Confesó Hinata─ Pero en realidad no ha pasado nada, ni pasará pues yo me iré mañana y me reuniré con mis conocidos.

La señora Chiyo la abrazó con mayor fuerza a ojiluna y así le dejó saber que ella la ayudaría en lo que pudiera y que contaba con ella para todo. Así la conversación acabó entre ellas; la anciana se despidió de Hinata antes de salir. La joven de ojos lavanda se limpió el cuerpo, se vendo la herida bajo sus pechos y se vistió con una yukata. Se recostó y tapó con las mantas calientitas proporcionadas en su estadía. Recordó con horror lo que la hizo venir a este lugar, no podía dormir con tales imágenes en su mente. Sabía que estaba cerca de su destino y aunque no era lo que realmente quería sabía que tenía que enfrentar y acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

_"¡Hinata, Hinata… corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas huye de él y no confíes en nada de lo que él te diga!" "Cá-calmate papá… mira, mira te traje estos jaz-jazmines blancos tus flores favoritas" "Hinata escúchame..." "No papá… debes dejar que el doctor cure tus heridas, toma las flores. Tú dijiste que verlas te recordaban a mí. Sostenlas y lucha por mí, no las sueltes, papá. ¡No las sueltes!" "Hinata… te amo hija mía y ahora ha llegado el día en que tú debes de ser valiente y luchar por la tuya" "¡No!, déjeme doctor yo quiero estar con mi papá... Por favor yo puedo ser su fuerza déjeme, ¡por favor!" "Se fuerte Hinata, vete y se fuerte por lo que llegues a amar. Él te vendrá a buscar, recuérdame y lucha Hinata…él, es fuerte… él… él… él…" "¡Padre!"._

─ ¡Padre!─despertó sudando frio. ─Pa-padre…─ Sollozó sumergiéndose así en un llanto silencioso pero doloroso. ─Yo haré todo esto por ti y tu muerte estará gravada en mi mente hasta que deje de luchar, te lo pro-prometo. ─ Se limpió las lágrimas y se recostó abrazándose a sí misma. Escuchó unos pasos a las afueras de su cuarto. Este daba al jardín por ende sabía que cualquiera de los habitantes de la posada podía estar divagando en aquella noche tan hermosa. Se paró y se echó encima una frazada con bordes de flores de jazmín en cada esquina que la señora Chiyo le había regalado. Al salir del cuarto respiró profundamente… Ahh! el aroma que despedían todas aquellas flores

─ "¡Jazmines!"─ ella pensó. Apresuró su paso dejándose guiar por el aroma. Allí frente a las flores de jazmín se encontraba el joven que hace unas horas había hecho rabiar. Pensó en retirarse y dejarlo solo pues se veía muy pensativo y… ¿triste?...Decidió ser valiente.

─ ¡Hola!─Saludándolo se colocó junto a él─ ¿No puedes dormir? Falta muy po-poco para que amanezca y tienes que descansar para seguir salvando a malcriadas de locos abusivos─ Soltó esperando recobrar una de aquellas sonrisas que le conoció en su primer encuentro. Pero el joven seguía en su mundo sin prestarle atención. Hinata notándolo distraído decidió insistir ─Sabes… yo nunca había confiado en un hombre, esto, a consecuencia de las palabras que una vez mi padre me dijo antes de morir. Pero… cuando tu llegaste y me sa-salvaste parecía que esas palabras eran contradictorias a lo que sentí cuando te vi─ El chico saliendo de su mundo no se pudo resistir y la miró con asombro

─ Me sentí de alguna forma pro-protegida. Y aunque tú digas que fui una "casualidad" yo te estoy muy agradecida─ Un poco nerviosa continuó ─ Lo único que hice después de que me salvaras fue portarme altanera contigo, dejé que mi orgullo me dominara y… y… sé que estuvo mal.─ Naruto se asombró de alta manera, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo─ Por eso, y por la educación que mis padres me dieron, pero sobre todo porque tú eres tu… te pido perdón… De corazón te pido perdón. Y estoy de acuerdo si después de lo que te hice no me per-perdonas, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad te agradezco de tu presencia esta noche.

Naruto se quedó atónito ante aquella joven parlanchina y aparte tartamuda, pues nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. Desde que él era niño su vida fue destrozada y él la seguía destrozando más. Ese "Te pido perdón" retumbaba en su cabeza. El poder del perdón… Él necesitaba oír esas palabras, porque de alguna manera quería que este se incorporara en su vida. Perdonar a los demás, que los demás lo disculparan; pero sobre todo que él pudiera perdonarse así mismo de lo que hacía con su vida.

─Eres muy tonta, muy vulnerable e inmadura─ la joven abrió los ojos, "todavía de que se estaba disculpando"─… Pero también puedo decir algo bueno de ti: eres buena y especial─ Dijo esto pensando en lo que esa noche ella le había ayudado a sentir: ganas de bromear y libertad de sentirse feliz. En realidad le iba a decir más virtudes que le había notado, pero, para que alborotar más a la chiquilla. De por si vio como le brillaron los ojitos al decir aquello… ¡imagínense si hubiera dicho algo más!

─También tengo otra cosa buena que decir de ti─ Añadió Hinata─…Y lo pude notar con tu forma de ser, tú eres lo que no qui-quieres ser─ confirmó la chica quitándose la frazada que se había puesto encima. Naruto la miró sorprendido, como había deducido eso… ─"bruja" ─pensó. ─Lo noté cuando caminábamos hacia la posada y el cambio radical que disté cuando entramos a ella─ dijo Hinata acercándose más al joven─ No te juzgo, no quiero que me mal intérpretes, pero yo te vi son-sonreír más de una vez cuando hablábamos sobre tus muy penosas inseguridades físicas─ añadió la chica con una sonrisita juguetona. Pero también notó una leve sonrisita asomándose en el rostro del joven ─ Cambiaste y no sé por qué, pero parece que te gusta de-debatir si eres sexy o no, y por eso sonríes, porque sabes que lo eres y te confías demasiado─ dijo la chica con la misión de hacerlo reír de nuevo.

─No es eso.─ sonrió el rubio dándose cuenta al instante de su acción─ Es sólo que me hace gracia como lo dices, además tú no sabes quién soy y te atreves a hacerme ese tipo de bromas. ESO, es lo que me da gracia. ─Soltó.─ Pero acerca de tu disculpa, te lo agradezco. ─Le devolvió una dulce sonrisa a la chiquilla─ Y por lo de ese rato, perdóname también. No debí decir nade de eso.─ musitó sinceramente─…Pero ya que dijiste que soy sexy… me estas otorgando la razón─ se cubrió la cabeza riéndose al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de la chica.

─ ¡Te perdono por esta! sólo porque me sal-salvaste. Sabes… eres muy vanidoso, me pregunto si las peleas entre tú y tu mujer son por el salario de cada quincena o por quien es el más bonito luciendo esas marcas de pi-pintura en tus mejillas─ Rio señalándole sus marcas de nacimiento mientras Naruto se veía confundido─ De verdad espero algún día volverte a ver ─ Lo cobijó con la frazadita que hace unos momentos traía y le besó una mejilla antes de retirarse a su cuarto. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero se rindió ante el momento.

─Gracias Hinata─ dijo muy despacio que su voz se confundió con el viento de aquella madrugada. ─ ¡Espera! Señaló mis mejillas porque quiso decirme que me maquillaba como una mujer ─una venita aparecía en la frente de Naruto─ ¡Aaahh! chiquilla insolente ya sé que quiso decir con las marcas de pintura, já si supiera que son de nacimiento….

Hinata recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Pero antes de poder correr la puerta pudo ver a otra mujer de cabellos rosas enterrándose en la entrada de la casa para abandonar así su escondite del jardín.

─ "Qué raro"─ se dijo ella.

**Continuará.**

Hola chicos espero que le haya gustado este segundo capitulo, antes que nada le doy gracias a Zury por su confianza al adaptar este fic y a mi amigazo del alma Erwin por darme sus opiniones al respecto.

Por otra parte se que me han pedido mucho la continuación de Malchik Gay...bueno ya lo tengo casi terminado, debo decirle que las situaciones SasuHinas me han parecido algo difíciles y quiero que quede perfecto. Ya lo han revisado dos de mis amigos y les ha parecido excelente hasta el momento.

Y no se apuren con propuesta que ya lo tengo listo también, supongo que algunos se lo han tenido que reeler y pudieron ver las enormes modificaciones que le hice al fic por el bien de este, ya sabes los errores ortográficos y la secuencias, eso fue el motivo por el cual he demorado ya que sinceramente lo que quiero es perfeccionar eso y darles la mejor lectura posible.

Buenos chicos hermosos muchas gracias de nuevo por la espera les dejo un beso a todos y nos vemos en el proxima actualizacion!. Sayo! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi amgui **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin).La cual agradezco mucho que la misma autora sea la primera en dejarme su lindo comentario.

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

**"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"**

—Christine-core—

* * *

Capítulo 3: La injusticia del destino

"_Me niego a verla,_

_No quiero cerrar los ojos,_

_Ni siquiera quiero pensar,_

_A consecuencia de su existencia,_

_Todo lo que hago es recordar su mirar,_

_Mi corazón se estremece y no lo puedo controlar,_

_Pero de algo estoy seguro… apresar de que lo niegue: no la quiero olvidar" R. H._

No dejaba de mirarse las manos, se preguntaba si se verían diferentes si su oficio fuera otro. Estaban llenas de cayos debido al uso de los _kunais_. Su piel sin duda era dura pero aun podía distinguir un poco de suavidad en ellas. Tal vez el camino que él había decidido seguir hace años había sido después de todo el incorrecto. Él quería proteger a la gente con las enseñanzas de su largo camino que había emprendido y por esa razón había decidido luchar por la paz de no solo su aldea sino de las demás tambien. Pero, después de tanto tiempo había algo que no se sentía bien, tal vez era él mismo y lo proyectaba a la relación con Sakura. Definitivamente trataría de estar mejor con ella. Después de todo él creía que el primer amor siempre era el verdadero. Alejó un momento los pensamientos y angustias que en esa noche lo atacaban. Decidió recorrer el jardín.

─Que hermosa madrugada…─ se sintió afortunado por respirar en aquel momento y por seguir vivo, se sentía feliz. ─Lazos de colores…─ sonrió suavemente recordando los ojos extraños pero atrayentes de la joven Hyuga.

Definitivamente conocer a Hinata había sido una suerte, pues por primera vez en su vida se sintió útil, importante, pero sobre todo apreciado. La joven se atrevió a pedirle_perdón_y eso significó mucho para él. No el hecho de que ella se haya sentido culpable, sino porque él pudo pedir _perdón_ después de esa declaración. Siempre quiso hacerlo pero no sabía cómo empezar, y ver a aquella joven expresando sus emociones de tal manera hizo que a _Kurama_ siguiera su ejemplo. Este sentimiento sin duda le dio paz. Por un instante volvió sus pensamientos hacia su compañera. Debería de ir arriba y pedirle perdón por ser como era; ella tendría que aceptarlo como lo que él ahora era. No estaba seguro de si la amaba todavía o no, o si todo lo que vivía con ella era costumbre, pero definitivamente él no dejaría a Sakura. Tomó la frazadita que Hinata le dejo y al quitársela un olor a jazmines le invadió su olfato. La acercó hacia su rostro y la olio. ─ "¿Qué haría con esa frazadita?"─ Pensó. Era de la señora Chiyo, pero él se la quería quedar como recuerdito de aquella chica que fue la primera en enseñarle algo bueno. ─" ¿Y si le echo la culpa a la mocosa y me la quedo?"─ se preguntó interiormente. "¡Sí!" eso era lo que haría definitivamente. Le diría a la señora Chiyo que Hinata se la había llevado con ella sin darse cuenta de que no era gratis, mientras, él la escondería por algún lado secreto. Dobló la frazadita en muchos cuadritos hasta que logró entrar en su _saco_. Aunque ahora el Naruto usualmente delgado parecía algo…"_llenito"_. Pero según él podía pasar desapercibido. Muy entusiasmado subió corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar al cuarto con su mujer.

─Sakura ─entró al cuarto con los brazos cruzados para que su _pancita_ no se viera. Y se dirigió hacia ella un poco emocionado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?─ se giró en su propio eje para darle la cara a su compañero.

─Tengo que hablar de algo contigo─ un muy dudoso Naruto caminó y se sentó a lado de la pelirosa. ─…Es algo que he querido decirte, pero no sabía cómo.

─Yo no quiero que me digas nada pues lo he visto con mis propios ojos─ Sakura muy molesta se incorporó alejándose del rubio. Su mirada era fría y vacía.

─No sé a lo que te refieres─ Dudoso se levantó y se sentó en _"su rinconcito_" siendo cuidadoso con la frazadita que guardaba bajo su ropa.

─He visto que me tomas como una idiota con otra mujer─ Ella se sentía molesta pero sobre todo irrespetada ─Miré como ella se te lanzaba a los brazos y tú no fuiste capaz de detenerla ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gustó esa chiquilla?─ El rubio no quería pelear, pero era cierto que no había hecho nada para separar a Hinata, se dio cuenta en ese instante de sus acciones.

─ ¡No es lo que tú piensas!… Ella sólo se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, eso es todo ─ articuló seriamente ─ ¡Por favor! no comencemos a pelear de nuevo; tengo algo que decirte─ sonrió más animado tratando de cambiar el tema, pues ni él tenía las explicaciones adecuadas para darle a Sakura.

─Definitivamente nunca dejaras de crecer, crees que todo se arregla con tontas sonrisas─ habló mirándolo con rabia ─ ¡Mírame Naruto!, dime… ¿qué vez frente de ti?─ Naruto un poco confundido la miró suspirando pues sabía que esa pelea no tendría un final agradable.

─Veo a una mujer, y segun es mayor que yo, es incapaz de comunicarse con sólo _un niño_─ finalmente animado a entrar a la discusión se aventuró a contestar. Su corazón se rompió en dos, sabía que todo estaba mal y sólo pensaba en salir de allí y matar a alguien.─ Ni si quiera sabes lo que ha ocurrido con aquella mujer y ya estás dando manotadas y patadas. ¿Por qué no te preocupas más en preguntar y no concluir?─La mujer sintió volcársele el corazón de miedo cuando una mirada fría y enfurecida se dirigió hacia ella.

Sakura era solo meses mayor que él, de ante mano lo sabía pero ya no sabía qué hacer, lo estaba perdiendo. Estaba cansada, a cualquier dirección que mirara se sentía sin control sobre la situación. Ella a pesar de su rabieta se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada de Naruto. Percibió decepción en aquellos ojos rojizos. Nunca, en sus tres años juntos él la había visto así, lo cual la enojo aún más (se suponía que debía sentir lo contrario ¿no?)

─ ¡Te diré lo que eres incapaz de ver!─ exclamó dirigiéndole una mirada de repudio ─ Aquí frente de ti hay una mujer hermosa, cuyo cuerpo has tomado durante tres años y has irrespetado ayer por la noche. Aquí ante ti tienes a una mujer que te da lo que esa mocosa no puede darte. Ella no te conoce Naruto, o que ¡¿quieres que te llame _Kurama_?! Porque eso es lo que eres y lo serás siempre, no importa cuánto luches por tratar de ocultarlo─ formuló aquella mujer poseída por el enojo mientras Naruto sólo veía fuera de su ventana ─ ¡¿Sabes lo que vi ayer por la noche?!─ preguntó de nuevo ─ Vi a un niño asesino jugando a ser un niño "normal" eso fue lo que vi.

─¡Tú no sabes nada de mi Sakura!... tenemos tres años juntos y nunca te has preocupado por saber qué es lo que quiero, me has tratado de niño todo el tiempo tratando de humillarme sin darte cuenta que la única que se está humillando aquí eres tú. Pues a pesar de tus 22 años sigues en la cama de un "_niño_"─ Naruto estaba muy enojado no creía que estaba perdiendo el control de esta manera con la mujer que supuestamente era sagrada para él─ Hoy venía con las mejor intenciones, y para serte sincero al principio me emocioné porque pensé que estabas celosa, pero después regresaste a ser la Sakura de siempre. Aquella que no demuestra, no mide lo que dice y no le importa nada─ furioso continuó ─Yo venía a pedirte perdón, porque esa "mocosa" como la llamas de alguna manera me abrió los ojos para mejorar las cosas contigo.

─ ¡Yo no quiero tus disculpas! deja de ser un niño y compórtate como un hombre. No necesito tus cursilerías pues no me sirven de nada, lo único que quiero es que comprendas tu naturaleza y sepas que eres afortunado de tener alguien como yo. Afortunado porque sigo aguantándote aunque yo no…─ paró al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

─ ¡Dilo Sakura puede que esas palabras sean las que necesito escuchar para desengañarme de una vez! ─Apretó con ira su puño al sentir que por dentro se le desgarraba el corazón.

─No… es nada… ni siquiera iba a decir lo que tú te estas imaginando─ Soltó la mujer. Su mirada seguía fría y llena de indiferencia ─Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación así y te bajes a desayunar, esto se está saliendo de control─ No sabía qué hacer ni siquiera a dónde dirigirse. Naruto por su parte no se movía y ella sabía que sin duda él era muy astuto y le sacaría las palabras si ella se quedaba en el mismo cuarto que él. ─Bueno si no te vas tú, me iré yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Naruto se sentía decepcionado, herido y emocionalmente acabado. Pero todo eso cambió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Era Sakura, su Sakura. Él sabía que en todas las relaciones había problemas y tal vez ellos estaban en una de las etapas más difíciles pero si eran fuertes y si sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes como los de él por ella, todo al final valdría la pena.

─Me desesperé y tal vez pienses que es una excusa de mujeres pero veras… mi periodo está muy cerca y me daba pena decírtelo y es por esa razón que he estado muy irritable─ Cerró los ojos con pena al mentirle a aquel joven. No era su periodo sino que era ella la que estaba odiando su vida.

─No te preocupes Sakura sólo déjame un rato solo, necesito pensar las cosas, no me quiero desquitar contigo─ estaba decepcionado aun… pues al parecer su mujer no le había puesto atención en la parte donde el hablo del _perdón_.

Cuando Sakura salió, Naruto no aguantó más y simplemente dejo caer su cabeza. Apreciaba a esa mujer pero los últimos meses no le podía agradar en nada. Otra vez sus inseguridades lo atacaban, tal vez en lo único en lo que era bueno era en asesinar personas. A pesar de todo Sakura tenía razón, él nunca podría cambiar lo que era. No podía hacer nada más que su trabajo. Algo le comenzó a picar en su pancita, "la frazada" pensó. Rápido se incorporó y en medio del cuarto se preguntaba un lugar donde Sakura jamás la encontraría.─ ¡Aquí!─ abrió un compartimento en el guarda ropa. Él sólo tenía conocimiento de este lugar, pues cuando Kabuto le entregaba algún documento que era necesario estudiar él lo guardaba ahí antes de deshacerse de él. Olió la mantita por última vez antes de guardarla en el fondo del compartimento. Esa mañana iría a ver si Hinata necesitaba su frazadita, y si no le era indispensable se retiraría al comedor al encuentro de su mujer (aunque sabemos de ante mano lo que él planeaba hacer con la mantita, pretextos). Aquella mañana Naruto terminó culpando al periodo de Sakura por las peleas "maldito periodo" pensó saliendo de la habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sigiloso y muy precavido trataba de dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata. Le diría: "buenos días ayer olvidaste tu frazada planeaba devolvértela, lo siento, pero un perro me atacó por la noche y luche con todas mis fuerzas pero me ganó y se la comió, ¿qué estomago verdad?"…¡Sí! Era la excusa perfecta se disculparía nuevamente y le diría que nunca le había pasado algo similar. Ella lo entendería y olvidaría el asunto. "Naruto eres un genio" pensó (y he aquí el nacimiento de la excusa más vieja de la historia "el perro se comió mi tarea").

Recorrió la puerta del cuarto el cual encontró vacío. Pero: "¿dónde rayos se había metido la mocosa insolente?". Entró al cuarto cuidando de que nadie lo viera. Recogió una nota que estaba sobre el _futon _doblado sobre el piso.

_Señora Chiyo:_

_Gracias por su hospitalidad, nunca terminaré de agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí. Aunque fueron pocos, pero créame que recordare cada uno de los abrazos que me regalo. Sin duda la sentí casi como alguien de mi familia. Pero en fin, tengo que despedirme para seguir con mi destino. Por lo que sé es que mis conocidos se encuentran muy cerca de aquí así que algún día vendré a visitarla. En cuanto a mi despedida quería pedirle de favor que: personalmente le de mis agradecimientos al joven Naruto. No me atreví a dejarle una nota porque no quiero ocasionar problemas. Pero sólo dígale que le agradezco de nuevo lo que hizo por mí y que nunca lo olvidaré, pues gracias a él puedo seguir viva y cumpliré aquellas promesas que algún día hice a mi familia. Gracias señora Chiyo espero seguir en contacto._

_Hyuga Hinata..._

Naruto arrugó el papel entre sus manos. Se sintió un poco triste y para sincerarse con la soledad la chica le había caído muy bien. Pensó por un momento que al fin tendría a alguien con el que se pudiera reír. Aunque obviamente él no quería que ella supiera lo bien que le caía. Esta vez se la pondría difícil pues él no demostraría con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos. De alguna manera ella lo hizo reír con facilidad y en cuanto ella lo logró él reparó cuan especial era esa mocosa. Pero, ella ya se había ido y al final la excusa del perro no serviría, y "¡tanto que se esforzó en que se oyera tan real!". En fin tendría que deshacerse de la nota de aquella joven ya que si a Chiyo se le ocurría decir algo o preguntar cómo salvo la vida de aquella joven Naruto se vería en graves problemas ya que Kakashi (Su jefe) no permitía que se mezclaran asuntos personales con el trabajo. Y lo peor sería decirle que libero como a 20 esclavos quienes vieron su rostro y los dejo vivitos y corriendo. Sería mejor así.

─Lo lamento señora Chiyo─ rompiendo así la carta de Hinata─ Pero Hinata Hyuga se fue sin decir adiós

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

─ ¡Buenos días a todos!─ Kakashi entrando al comedor saludó a todos los que se encontraban desayunando.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─saludaron todos en coro.

─Todos quédense después del desayuno tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ustedes─ Ordenó a todos mientras se sentaba a comer con ellos─ _Kurama_ también tengo que hablar contigo así que tú después de terminar con la junta quiero que me acompañes al jardín─ Naruto asintió.

Todos esa mañana reían, algunos contaban lo bien que les había ido en la noche con algunas chicas, otros incluso contaban la reseña sobre sus últimos combates. Naruto y Sakura sólo comían calladamente sin mirar a nadie más que a su comida.

Minutos después todos habían terminado de comer y la señora Chiyo junto con otras tres chicas se las arregló para dejar el comedor resplandeciente. Así dejó el espacio libre para la junta.

─Como todos sabrán tenemos muchos enemigos incluyendo los más fuertes: el _Akatsuki_. He oído varios de mis contactos dar con personas que ya saben de nuestro secreto─ Todos asombrados miraron _a Kurama,_ quien se encontraba sentado contra la pared sin reacción alguna ─Saben algunas características de nuestro compañero, detalles básicos porque lo han visto solo de noche, sólo saben que es corpulento y de estatura alta. Gracias a dios todos desconocen el color de su cabello y el rasgo de sus mejillas ya que si lo supieran créanme que tendríamos en este momento una carnicería en esta posada─ Añadió el líder ─ Es por eso que he decidido que por unos días _Kurama_ descanse y los demás se repartan su trabajo─ Sólo se escuchó murmullos entre aquellos ninjas, algunos estaban contentos pues los trabajos principales al fin les serian otorgados y muchos otros se quejaban por los deberes extras que tendrían que ejecutar.

Kakashi se puso de pie y con una seña discreta llamó a Naruto hacia fuera.

─Dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere tratar conmigo?─ preguntó seriamente el joven rubio.

─Quería decirte dos cosas y quiero que puedas confiar en mí como yo en ti─ soltó Hatake.

─Lo escucho─ Naruto se mostró muy atento. Nervioso acortó la distancia entre el jefe. Estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo de Hinata y que se lo echaría en cara. Aunque él había dicho que la había encontrado afuera posiblemente alguien los había visto caminando juntos y le habrían dicho de lo ocurrido.

─La primera cosa que te diré es que: tienes que tener más cuidado con lo que haces, estos últimos meses han sido como si otra persona estuviera en tu cuerpo─ Observando al chico continuó ─Es como si sólo pensaras en matar y no te das cuenta quien está a tu alrededor. Por esta razón también te di unos días libres para que te relajaras…─ Hatake quería continuar pero Naruto lo interrumpió

─Disculpe pero…creo que soy yo el que se está exponiendo cada noche, a pesar de lo que todos digan siempre hago trabajos perfectos. No hay forma de que nadie diga lo contrario, siempre trato de ser rápido y limpio y eso de que tal vez alguien me vio y supo algunos de mis rasgos creo que no. Yo siempre vigilo mi objetivo, lo estudio, lo sigo, y después cuando sé que es seguro doy el golpe final. No hay manera de que usted u otra persona venga a decirme que estoy haciendo mi trabajo incorrectamente. En cuanto a mi trabajo, siempre he cumplido con usted y nunca dejo cabos sueltos─ Cruzó los brazos y dio algunos pasos hacia enfrente; no quería decirle lo de los 20 esclavos que en efecto lo vieron, ni mucho menos de la mocosa fastidiosa con la que se sentó casi toda la noche en el jardín.

─Lo sé─ entonces el RUBIO lo miró con confusión ─ No dejas a nadie vivo, sólo te estoy previniendo a lo segundo que te tengo que decir─ Kakashi caminó a lado de Naruto y miró hacia el cielo─ Tenemos un traidor en las filas, y tú junto con la organización son los blancos principales─ El más joven lo miró con asombro ─Por eso te dije que te cuidaras cuando fueras a tus misiones, que al terminar observes a tu ayudante, ¿qué es lo que hace? ¿Cómo lo hace?, ¿a dónde va y con quién va? Hasta tus "días libres" también han sido una excusa, porque sabiendo esto el traído dará luz verde a todos y de alguna manera podremos saber quién es la manzana podrida del _Nuestra Organización_.

─Entiendo, pero ¿cómo lo descubriremos? Como sabrá yo sólo me muevo en las sombras y no durante el día. Y no puedo pasearme como si nada con tantos lobos allí afuera durante el día. ¿Puedo pedir ayuda de los aliados?─ preguntó el joven mientras Kakashi asentía ante su petición.

─Ese será tu trabajo durante tu "_descanso_". Te dejaré salir y vigilaras a los informantes pues ellos serán nuestros primeros sospechosos. Saldrás con la excusa de divertirte o solamente de pasear por la ciudad y estarás pendiente de cualquier movimiento raro─ se cruzó de brazos y se retiró.

"¡Genial!" pensó. Ahora tenía que hacerla de espía, un espía con cabello dorado que tenía raras marcas en sus mejillas que mantenerse oculto durante el día. "¡Que fácil creen que es!". Y que difícil seria para él mantenerse desapercibido.

El chico salió corriendo de la posada para así poder llegar a la base de los ninjas aliados de _su organización _los _Ninjas Oscuros de la ALDEA CONTINUA_. Al llegar al edificio tuvo que tocar la puerta en código para que los habitantes supieran que se trataba de un viejo amigo. Un joven de cabello oscuro y cara apacible que abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

─Buenos días Sai quisiera hablar con tu superior─ El rubio se dirigió familiarizado con el ninja delgado y alto que se encontraba frente a él. Naruto desatoraba sus cabellos dorados que se habían revuelto dentro de su capa.

─Estás hablando con él─ Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona esperando la reacción de su amigo quien había logrado desatorar sus cabellos

─ ¡¿No?! Ya deja de jugar…─ exclamó _Kurama_ abrazando en forma de felicitaciones a su compañero.

─Después de que Shikamaru y Kiba nos dejaran decidí hacerme cargo, pero sólo es temporal pues en realidad no soy un ninja. Le dejaré el cargo a otra persona que está más preparada entre todos los ninjas que tengo por ahora─ Caminaron hacia el comedor y se sentaron.

─Bueno… entonces tengo que hablar contigo y espero que puedas guardar mi secreto─ Sai asintió ─Quiero mejorar otras de mis habilidades para ser de mayor utilidad en otros campos─ mintió ─Y quisiera que me enseñaras lo elemental para poder ser un buen"_espía_", pues veras que con este cabello y estar marcas en mis mejillas todos se darían por enterados quien los sigue─ suspiró "¡Qué difícil es ser yo!".

─Oh ya veo, en realidad como te dije no se muchas de esas cosas pero tengo a la persona adecuada para que te ensene lo básico, y así, al mismo tiempo entrenará contigo y me demostrará de lo que es capaz─ El luchador se puso de pie y se dirigió a otra habitación.

─ ¡Genial! me traerán al mejor, alguien como lo solía ser Kiba, aprenderé del mejor ─ El joven ilusionado pero no muy animado pensó que aprendería y así sería un excelente ninja con algo de espía "que buena combinación"

─Te presento al ninja que te enseñará y entrenará en todo lo que tu pidas─ Sonrió maliciosamente mientras que el rubio casi se iba de espaldas al ver a una mocosa flacuchenta que colocaba las manos en la cintura como muestra de orgullo y superioridad. ─ Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka y en este ninja puedes confiar, igual tú loca desquiciada puedes confiar en el cabeza de elote.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a Sai y lo dejaban inconsciente sobre el piso.

─ ¡Debe de estar bromeando! una "mujer" como tú no puede ser tan buena como para aspirar a una organización como esta, sólo me quiere fastidiar él muy idiota─ La miró con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie para ir en busca de su capa. El no caería tan bajo.

─ ¡Mira grandulón, no me subestimes porque así como me vez soy muy buena en mi trabajo!─ Molesta se cruzó de brazos.

─Serías un estorbo y sólo me causarías problemas─ alzó una ceja al ver a la joven poniéndose roja y lista para atacar, y de pronto recordó las escenas de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar recordar a Hinata. Pues ella e Ino parecían de la misma edad y su atrevimiento se le hizo un _poco_ similar.

─No te causare problemas te lo prometo, a ti te conviene estar con alguien como yo, porque por lo visto esa _cara de limón_ necesita reírse un poco…─ Más relajada la joven se dedicó a reírse del grandulón rubio que tenía como nuevo compañero sin tener idea de quién era él. "Muy pronto lo sabría" esa era la misión del rubio.─ Como sea… pero te advierto que si te metes en problemas no te ayudaré para nada y dejaré que te maten─ Naruto decidió ignorar lo de "cara de limón" y sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina a aquella supuesta ninja.

─ ¡Que rubio tan más amargado! hasta crees que me van a hacer algo, primero te convierten en papa rayada con limón antes de que le toquen un pelo a esta hermosa ninja─ Naruto la miró furioso. Definitivamente esta mocosa le recordaba a Hinata: sin pudor e igual de insolentes, aunque más atrevida esta mujer. Pero que mala suerte tenia él pues en una sola semana había conocido a dos personas muy parecidas que se empecinaban a descargar sus tan malas bromas contra un asesino. Hinata la otra noche, y ahora esta... "¡¿qué les pasa a las mujeres de hoy?!". Pero a pesar del parecido la señorita Hinata era sin duda más hermosa que la mocosa de enfrente.

─ Bueno pues esta "_papa con limón"_ como tú me llamas tiene un nombre y es…_Kurama_─ sonrió levemente esperando ver la reacción de la niña pues sabia de ante mano lo que ese nombre infundía: miedo.

Ino palideció, sintió que se le movía el piso; gotas de sudor le recorriendo rápidamente el rostro. "¡Pero ella era una ninja, y una valiente!"… _una_ que muy pronto se convertiría en Jounin así que no se dejaría asustar por ese grandulón intimidante, aunque era guapo, pero muy arrogante. Lo cual la llevó a idear un plan de contingencia.

─ ¡Hubiera comenzado por ahí señor _Kuramai_! ¿Quiere algo de té? ¿Galletitas están bien? siéntese no se vaya a cansar, recuerde que aunque se pare ya no crecerá más. , ¿Cuando quiere comenzar con esas clases de las que le habló a mi superior?─ Naruto pudo ver algunas gotitas de sudor apareciendo en la frente de la chica. Afortunadamente eso dejaba en claro la distancia que la joven tenía que tomar entre ellos dos. El negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción la miró fríamente.

─Me gusta más su actitud, aunque todavía no está al cien por ciento adecuada para nuestra acuerdo de aliados pero esta será la última que dejaré pasar─ sonrió triunfante mientras que la joven sólo asentía─ Empezaremos mañana mismo así que espero que seas puntual y te hayan quedado las cosas en claro mocosa─ sostuvo el joven ─Me tengo que ir, pero cuando Sai despierte dile que todo está arreglado no acepto errores mocosa, así como yo…sólo acepto lo mejor. Si no eres lo mejor no te aparezcas mañana en la base de la organización─ el rubio tomó su cabello y lo ocultó en su gran capa para poder salir a la calle.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían que ser así? Hinata a pesar de verse inocente y bien educada también había hecho bromas como las de Ino. "Hinata" que nombre tan más bonito sonrió al recordarlo. "¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿Porque cada rato tenía que pensar en aquella joven? ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír con el sólo hecho de recordar su nombre? En fin, no la vería nunca más así que se dijo así mismo que no tenía nada de malo recordar a la persona que le hizo sonreír sin ningún otro interés.

─Hinata…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata caminó varias calles después de dejar la posada de la señora Chiyo. A decir verdad caminaba un poco desorientada y "¿Por qué no decirlo?" ¡Ya estaba perdida! Estaba cansada, los pies le dolían y tenía hambre. Pensó en que si al menos ella estuviera en su casa no hubiera pasado por nada de lo que ella vivió durante esa semana. Sin tener dinero para llegar a Konoha tuvo que ideárselas para llegar hasta ahí. Se incorporó intencionalmente a una caravana que se dirigía a la aldea para la venta de esclavos. Después de que llegaran a su destino ella vería la forma de escaparse y reunirse con los amigos de su padre, los cuales ella alguna vez había conocido. Pero no todo había salido como ella espero porque el punto de encuentro se había perdido debido al incidente de la noche pasada.

Su padre siempre le había hablado del clan al que pertenecía, se decía que era uno de los más fuertes de la época. Recordó las historias que su padre; él le contaba sobre las batallas intercambiadas contra otros grupos y que tan buenos eras sus compañeros. El día antes de partir a su última batalla, de la cual regreso moribundo, le dijo que: si algún día necesitaba algo, incluyendo protección, debería recurrir a su clan. Pues ellos tenían como prioridad la justicia y el orgullo Hyuga y sin duda la protegerían. Hinata tenía que encontrarlos y averiguar muy bien cómo fue que su padre sólo regreso a su casa para morir. ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche? y sobre todo ¿Quién lo había hecho? Tenía que recoger la carta que su padre le había dejado con ellos, también sabría de una buena vez que era lo que había pasado y cumpliría la última voluntad de su padre escrita en esta. Sabía que al encontrarlos no podría jamás regresar, aprendería de ellos como su padre lo hizo y así ella podría tener fortaleza para enfrentar la vida.

Su padre le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre el arte de sus tácticas como el puño suave y el uso de las katanas. Le había explicado lo básico y algunos movimientos para defensa personal. Pero las cosas no habían salido muy bien como ella lo hubiera querido. Un día Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, había decidido explicarle la teoría de su técnica pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando observo a su hija lanzar ataques perfectos en menos de 5 minutos. Él pensó que todo se trataba de suerte y lo pasó por alto. Un pretendiente de Hinata, compañero de su padre quien lo veía como posible candidato para esposo de su hija, decidió visitarla para continuar con el cortejo ya iniciado desde su presentación. Este apareció en el dojo Hyuga en compañía de uno de los informantes de su aldea, también muy amigo de Hiashi. Este, un prodigio con _sus técnicas y el uso de los kunias y sobre todo de las katanas_ retó a Hinata en un duelo sólo para entretenerse con ella. Su padre para darle algunas sugerencias antes del combate trató de orientar a su hija. El padre no duró ni quince minutos hablando cuando la chica ya se enfrentaba contra su amigo con una serie de golpes y ataques seguidos, ninguno del padre sino que eso golpes eran frutos de la perfecta imitación del estilo de su contrincante. Hiashi al ver la expresión de sorpresa del anciano acompañante del pretendiente de Hinata supo que era demasiado peligroso dejar expuestas las habilidades de su hija. Decidió callar y hacerse el loco. Ambos, padre y pretendiente, asombrados y con la boca abierta le preguntaron a Hinata si alguna vez había practicado. Ella lo negó y regresó a la cocina tras prometer nunca más atacar a sus visitas y claro está, una buena regañada.

Cuando el joven pretendiente junto a su compañero partieron, Hiashi explicó las consecuencias de las guerras y las muertes si su hija volvía a utilizar sus dones. Este_den_consistía en imitar los ataques con tan sólo oír algunas de sus características, o incluso ella inventaba ataques que podrían hasta derrotar a su propio padre. Al saber sobre este _don_ el decidió alejarla de todas las guerras y las personas mal intencionadas que se acercarían a ella con el afán de utilizarla, sin mencionar su otro don pues era una Hyuga a final de cuentas y el Byakugan había nacido con ella. Hinata muy comprensiva accedió a las peticiones de su padre, pues sabía que tenía la razón. Ella sería incapaz de herir o dañar a alguien, odiaba las guerras y amaba la tranquilidad, sólo usaría un poco de fuerza si fuera necesario pero sin utilizar una pisca de sus dones solo movimientos de auto defensa. Nunca más le dejo sostener un kunai o espada, ni activar su byakugan y hasta le hizo prometer que bajo ningún motivo pelearía, NINGUNO.

Hinata sólo había conocido a uno de los integrantes que conformaban alianza con el clan. Él chico era muy joven y era todo un prodigio con las técnicas. Su padre lo había invitado a su casa porque pensó que se llevaría bien con su amada hija. Era cierto, a ella le había agradado pero nada más. Aquel joven al verse rechazado como esposo decidió volver como líder de la tropa número uno del su aldea. "¡Él era el mejor!" decía su padre. Ahora tenía que dar con aquel chico y pedir ayuda y protección. Necesitaba respuestas pero para eso necesitaba encontrar al capitán de la tropa número uno de la aldea oculta de la Arena: Sabaku no Gaara.

**Continuara.**

Gracias, por favor pasen y comenten :3


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata, fic semi dark palabras subidas de tono Lemmon… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

**Aclaraciones primordiales**: Esta historia es **Adaptación**, la historia no me pertenece si no a mi amgui **Zury Himura** "Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre" del fandom RK (Runouri Kenshin).

Y bueno ahora ya todo aclarado, disfruten de esta lectura tal como lo hice yo, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

* * *

**"Jazmin Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre"**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aceptando el destino**

I

Hinata había caminado ya varias horas y estaba cansada. Decidió detenerse a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Recargó su espalda y simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo. Cerró los ojos ante una leve brisa que acarició su rostro y el rostro del rubio se le vino a la mente. Aquel muchacho que la había salvado y que después de eso la ayudó con tanta facilidad. Aquel, que aunque no lo admitió le abrió las puertas y pudo ver su verdadero ser. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado junto a ella. De pronto sintió como una mano le tapó la boca y otra la obligó a levantarse de su lugar. Sabía que algo estaba mal y por tal razón no quería abrir los ojos. "tonta, tonta, tonta" se reprochó mentalmente al bajar la guardia en un lugar que no conocía.

—No te preocupes Hinata, al fin te encontré y ahora estas a salvo —la joven lentamente abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz.

— ¡E… Eres tú! —se lanzó a los brazos de aquel joven de piel blanca, ojos aguamarina y cabello pelirrojo

—Sí, Hinata me tenías un tanto preocupado desde que no te vi. Tuve a todos mis hombres buscándote por toda la noche y ninguno podía dar contigo hasta que te vi pasar cerca de la base, en ese momento supe que se trataba sin duda de ti —Hinata, sonrojada, se separó del chico.

—Gracias G-Gaara y siento mucho darte estos dolores de cabeza, me han pa-pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera podrías creerme… —Gaara la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y la tomó de la mano.

—Olvídalo, será mejor que vayamos a la base a que descanses, pues tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Ahora estás conmigo y nada te pasará, lo prometo —acto seguido le besó la mano, sellando así lo pactado. — Debemos darnos prisa, pues aquí las noches son las más peligrosas, los _ninjas_ de la _organización_ trabajan en las sombras y sobre todos los mejores. Aunque no les tengo miedo, ahora tengo a alguien más a quien proteger —Sus pensamientos retrocedieron hacia algunas batallas pasadas; siempre con el mismo individuo, la misma calidad en cuanto habilidades y la misma rapidez…. Todo aquello se resumía siempre a una palabra "empate". Entrelazó más fuerte la mano con la de la joven y emprendieron la caminata.

Hinata se sentía aliviada y bendecida por haber tenido la suerte de encontrar a Gaara en ese momento. Ahora todo sería más fácil de afrontar, y al fin tendría en su poder la última voluntad de su padre, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

II

— ¡Escuchen todos! Pongan atención necesito decirles algo —La voz de Gaara se hizo oír con autoridad ante los cuchicheos de los demás ninjas que estaban reunidos en el cuarto. Todos veían a Hinata como si fuera _la última mujer en el planeta_, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Gaara. — Desde hoy tendremos a la señorita presente como huésped especial entre nosotros. Cabe notar que ella es toda una dama, por lo cual no quiero que la molesten. En otras palabras a la primera queja de ella se las verán conmigo —Los hombres, sorprendidos ante la amenaza del líder, se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos sin articular palabra alguna. Sus hombres sabían muy bien que para que Gaara se pusiera en ese plan era que algo se traía con la chiquilla.

— ¡Ella sólo nos traerá problemas, molestias para serte concreto!… Tú lo veras con el tiempo. Pero por ahora no dudo que sólo nos vaya a servir para limpiar y servirle de distracción a uno que otro por aquí — se escuchó una voz ronca de entre todos los hombres. Gaara cerró los ojos y caminó hacia el medio del cuarto.

— ¡Ella no servirá de entretenimiento, y si tienes algún problema o algo más que discutir acerca de su estadía limítate a darme la cara y lo arreglaremos entre tú y yo, Zabuza! —El aludido echó a reír mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, la mocosa ya está haciendo estragos desde ahora. ¡Mírate! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo amenazando a tu propia manada por una chiquilla como ésta?! —Zabuza se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Gaara lo detuvo.

—Esta mocosa, como tú la llamas, es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, tu maestro… —Zabuza, estupefacto ante lo que acababa de oír, se dio la media vuelta y miró a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita —Terminando esta frase sin importarle que fuese hija de su maestro se retiró del cuarto ante la mirada de todos. Sabían que Gaara y Zabuza eran casi los mejores amigos, siempre leales y casi "casi" iguales en cuanto a habilidades. Aunque se podría decir que Gaara era superior a Zabuza. Y por esto Zabuza desistió en seguir la discusión.

Todos los demás salieron del cuarto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

—No es ne-necesario buscarte problemas con tu grupo Gaara, yo sólo…sólo quiero la carta de mi pa-padre y me iré en paz —Una Hinata con los ojos cristalinos se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, aquí te quedaras y yo cuidare de ti. Por ahora te tengo que ayudar y para eso es necesario que conozcas a alguien… —El joven salió del cuarto. Después de unos segundos entró con un hombre ya de cierta edad. — Mira, te presento al señor Inoichi. Él fue el soldado que llevó a tu padre cerca de tu residencia y el que una vez me acompaño a tu casa. Él, junto con su hija, trabaja para mí_. _Ella está fuera completando una misión y por el momento no podré presentártela.

El hombre se acercó hacia Hinata y se inclinó en forma de reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por la joven.

—Mucho gusto señor Inoichi, mi nombre es Hinata y como sabrá estoy aquí por la carta —señaló la chica, sin titubeos y tiempo que perder, pues estaba ansiosa por tener el último recuerdo de su padre.

—Sí, lo sé pequeña —El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una hoja doblada que contenía unas manchas de sangre y estaba desgastada. — Aquí la tienes; te daremos unos momentos a solas —con una señal se dirigió a Gaara, quien rápido la entendió saliendo junto con él del cuarto.

Hinata estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas, una tras otra: como si hubiera una carrera entre ellas. Rápido Hinata analizó los trazos y confirmó que era la letra de su padre.

_Hinata:_

_Hija mía, hoy me enfrentaré ante la mayor amenaza del Akatsuki, por eso me anticipo a escribir esta carta antes de que cualquier cosa suceda. Todo este tiempo luché para darte una mejor vida y aunque no estuve mucho tiempo contigo quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu futuro y para darte un lugar lleno de paz y armonía. Sin embargo… hoy me doy cuenta de que algunas cosas que te enseñé estuvieron mal. Hoy quiero pedirte que luches para defender mi honor y los principios sobre justicia y honor que te enseñé. Si algo pasa esta noche quiero que luches en mi nombre, ya que tus habilidades te facilitarán mucho esta tarea. Nadie que haya conocido tiene un don igualable al tuyo y sé que con la ayuda correcta igualarás o hasta superarás la fuerza de mi enemigo. Sé que con disciplina y dedicación podrás vengar mi muerte, pues si esta carta llega a tus manos es que de seguro ya no estoy contigo. Cuídate mi pequeña y has honor a mi nombre. Kurama, es el nombre que quieres saber. Siempre estaré cuidándote._

_Tu padre._

Hinata se encontraba en el piso… las lágrimas habían dejado de correr, dándole el paso a una expresión de confusión. Su padre, el que le había enseñado que la venganza corrompía el alma del hombre estaba ahí pidiéndole que se vengara por él. El mismo hombre que la había reprendido por usar sus habilidades extraordinarias estaba ahí pidiéndole que las usara para lastimar a alguien más. El hombre que amaba y admiraba con toda su alma se convertía en un hombre diferente y desconocido ante sus ojos. Tomó fuerzas para asimilar cada una de sus palabras y aceptarlas en su corazón. Era la última voluntad de su padre y ella no era nadie para revelarse en ese momento. Aunque eso significara que ella dejaría de ser quien era y darle paso a lo peor, lo haría. Su padre se lo había pedido como su última voluntad.

Fue entonces que ella pudo entender a su totalidad a aquel chico rubio _"Eres quién no quieres ser"_. Qué tonta era al pensar que: ella lo había ayudado en algo. Estaba punto de hacer lo mismo y tenía el corazón dividido. Pero, ¿cómo podría lograr una venganza? Tendría que comenzar por machacar cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos y olvidarse de su personalidad.

Vengarse de _Kurama,_ miembro de la _Organización de Konoha_… ¡No! Había tomado una decisión y no se convertiría en esa mujer. Lucharía en el mismo bando que su padre y por los mismos ideales. Y si era del destino que ella y aquel asesino se encontraran y se enfrentaran así sería, más sin en cambio si eso no sucedía, ella nunca propiciaría un encuentro. Ella era mejor que eso y si su padre no había visto lo que ella era… era error de su padre, pero nunca se rebajaría a albergar sentimientos como esos. Pidió perdón a su padre por aquella decisión, seguiría su destino e incluso se prometió jamás volver a llorar pues sus lágrimas habían muerto junto con su padre.

—Si el destino q-quiere que nos en-encontremos así será… pero yo no te buscaré, _Kurama_ —cerró los ojos y cabizbaja se dirigió a su habitación.

III

— ¡Rubio zorruno, rubio zorruno… te dije que estaría aquí puntualmente! —La ninja apareció sobre un árbol en el punto de encuentro que había sido acordado.

Naruto traía puesta su gran capa; roló los ojos al verla.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma… —La miró con fastidio.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, rubio zorruno?! Si ni siquiera he hecho nada aún… —la ninja bajó del árbol de un salto.

Naruto, fastidiado por lo de "rubio zorruno" la retó. —Dime, ¿qué es esto mocosa? —señaló su gran capa.

—Pues una capa, ¿no? —dejó caer sus hombros.

—Y ¿para qué sirve?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Para cubrirse del frio? Pero ni frio hace—alzó las manos en señal de confusión.

— ¡¿Es una broma?! ¿Cómo piensas ser _ninja de elite_? —Naruto se cruzó de brazos sin creer lo que oía y decidió darle una oportunidad. — ¿Qué oculto bajo mi capa, ninja inteligente?

— ¡Oye! ¡Se lo que quisiste decir!… Bueno, en fin, tus marcas en tus mejillas, eso es lo que ocultas —respondió, al mismo tiempo que entendía el porqué de su actitud. — ¡Ooohh! ya veo... lo siento, rubio zorruno —Naruto se dio un golpecito en la frente al ver el coeficiente intelectual de su compañera.

— ¿Sabes que…? Olvídalo. ¡Fue un grave error dejar que me acompañaras! Si eso es lo que voy a aprender de ti prefiero quedarme tal y como estoy —artículo en un tono burlón. — Eres peor que un enemigo… como mi aliada: me estas entregando en charola de plata revelando mis señas particulares — Cansado de discutir, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Oye! Sólo estaba bromeando, ya sabía que no tenía que decir rubio o zorro; eres muy sentido sabes —señaló la ninja, alcanzando a su compañero.

—Más te vale, porque me estabas dando vergüenza ajena.

—Está bien _Kurama_, me quedaré callada y te explicaré para que comencemos, ya que tengo más trabajo pendiente, tengo que lavar el ba… —Estaba a punto de continuar cuando notó que su acompañante se había quedado atrás. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, _Kurama_?

Naruto irritado y molesto le dirigió una mirada amenazadora

— ¡Eso! Me estas llamando por _Kurama_, algo peor que el color de mi cabello o mis marcas —Naruto ya no sabía si la chica se hacia la graciosa o de verdad necesitaba mucha ayuda médica.

—Bueno, te llamé así porque no me has dicho tu nombre real —la joven ninja se dedicaba a hacerle bromas a todos pero ninguna de sus víctimas había sido tan escalofriantemente sensible como aquel chico.

—Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto —contestó de inmediato.

—Bueno Uzumaki Naruto, comenzaremos con esto… lo primero es: ¿estás casado? —El rubio se paró en seco y la miró con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

— ¡Nada, sólo que eres un _ninja_ muy guapo! —la ninja se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ocultar las carcajadas que estaban a punto de escaparse.

— ¡¿Estas tratando de jugar conmigo o qué diablos te pasa?! Además a la única que me interesaría responder esa clase de preguntas es a Hinata —El joven se cruzó de nuevo los brazos sonriendo arrogantemente. — ¡Qué chiquilla tan mas aventada! —Frunció el ceño al ver la cara de confusión de Ino. — Y ahora ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! —preguntó.

—Em… Nada sólo que pensé que tu novia se llamaba Sakura… pero al parecer escuche mal —El rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Eso fue lo que dije mocosa del demonio! —se excusó, tratando de convencer a Ino y hasta a él mismo de que se trataba de Sakura y no Hinata.

—No, yo claramente escuché el nombre de Hinata. ¡Juego a hacerme la tonta algunas veces como hace rato, pero para nada lo soy ¡y sobre todo, tengo muy buena memoria, Uzumaki! Al parecer tú no eres tan cuidadoso como yo pensé. Agradece que me lo dijiste a mí y no a tu mujer si no ya estarías de patitas en la calle —se rió.

— ¡Cállate, no sabes nada de mis mujeres! —ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Se hundía en un hoyo que se hacía cada vez más y más profundo.

— ¡¿Tus mujeres?! Oh... ya entiendo… entonces ¿Hinata es la amante? ¿A quién amas más? —se mostró interesada, mirando de reojo la reacción del rubio.

— ¡Que te importa, mocosa metiche! Mejor apúrate a enseñarme si no quieres que te deje aquí desmembrada — ¿Qué más le quedaba si no que amenazar para desviar la atención? Ino, muy persuasiva se dio cuenta lo que el rubio quería evitar, bueno en realidad ya había soltado toda la sopa así que ya no había nada más que preguntar.

—Está bien Uzumaki, te dejare en paz...Lo primero que tienes que saber es lo siguiente…

IV

Hinata se había despertado muy temprano, ya hasta había desayunado. Rápido se dirigió a la habitación de Gaara para saber sobre sus deberes.

—G-Gaara, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó, al tocar la puerta del cuarto del joven.

Se abrió poco a poco la puerta exponiendo así el serio rostro de él joven. Hinata no pudo controlar sus pensamientos en ese momento, los cuales le permitieron comparar a dos jóvenes. Por una parte estaba Sabaku no Gaara, un joven: serio, protector, de aspecto amenazante, ojos aguamarina profundos tal pozos de agua. Pelo pelirrojo, piel blanquezina y un experto en ocultar sus emociones. Por el otro lado estaba Uzukami Naruto, un joven: misterioso, indescifrable, arrogante y altanero, antisocial, grosero, atractivo y se podría decir que entraba en la categoría de sexy, tenía el cabello rubio, piel tostada y ojos color azul que no eran para nada risueños. — "¡Que confusos son los hombres!" —pensó.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte Hinata, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento. Inoichi habló conmigo y me explico lo que tu padre quería, depende todo de ti —Hinata, un poco ofuscada, asintió. — Muy bien, te presentaré a quien será tu primer maestro. Ya que sabemos de antemano tus habilidades y talentos, los aprovecharemos. Crearemos una sola técnica, aprenderás de los mejores y fusionaras todas sus técnicas en una sola.

— ¿Los me-mejores? Por lo que sé tú eres el mejor del_ Akatsuki_, ¿por qué no me entrenas tú? —preguntó una Hinata confundida.

—Porque como líder principal mi técnica se tiene que mantener oculta, y los demás han acordado ayudarte con lo mejor de sus técnicas para que puedas alcanzar mi nivel o hasta superarlo —el chico se adelantó y acarició la mejilla de la joven.

—Entonces… ¿me convertiré en una maquina? —frunció el ceño, al notar algo parecido a una sonrisa en Gaara.

—Claro que no. Lo único que haremos es brindarte fuerza y nuestros conocimientos, eso es todo. Nadie tiene el don que tú tienes ni siquiera Zabuza y eso ya es una ventaja pues no tardaras en perfeccionar los movimientos e incluso podrás combatir usando los movimientos de tu contrincante, mezclándolos con los más fuertes de nosotros —terminó de decir, mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia el _dojo._

— ¡Espera! N-No me digas que _él_ me en-entrenará... — asustada, se echó para atrás soltándose del agarre.

—Tranquila, Zabuza es uno de los mejores y sin el estarás perdida, todos nosotros te complementaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate, que te está esperando en el _dojo_ —Siguieron su camino cuando el joven de repente recordó —Se me había olvidado explicarte tus horarios: entrenarás todos los días, dos días entre semana de descanso. Te daremos tres a cuatro horas durante el día para lo que sea que desees hacer, eso es todo —Hinata asintió y suspiró con resignación.

Estaba nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban pues no se llevaba muy bien con Zabuza. Él no la quería y ella no lo quería… fin de la historia. Recordó las palabras de su padre:

"_Lucha por mí, Hinata"_

Lucharía por él, más no se vengaría de nadie. Así que tomó fuerzas y suspiró. Era hora de entrar y vérselas con aquel lobo.

—Buenos días, Hyuga —Le arrojó unos kunais y se acomodó en posición de ataque. — No perdamos el tiempo, te presento a mi "gran estilo ninja_"_

Hinata recogió los kunais y tragó saliva, ¡¿en qué demonios se había metido?!

V

—Muy bien, Uzumaki. Todo lo que me has repetido demuestra que me has puesto atención, estoy orgullosa de ti, mi primer estudiante —Ino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como signo de aprobación.

— ¡Tranquila, que no me gusta que me toquen! —se movió incómodo hacia la dirección contraria de su compañera.

— ¡Uh! ¡Lo siento! Se me olvidaba que sólo Sakura te puede tocar… ¡a no! ¿Quién era? ¿Hinata, verdad? — rio burlonamente. Pues sabía que esas dos mujeres en ese momento le servirían para molestar a su nuevo amigo.

— ¡Sakura, Hinata, quien sea… en esa lista de nombres no está incluido el tuyo, tonta! —La miró con desagrado. — Ya dime, ahora qué haremos, mocosa del demonio —Tajantemente se dirigió a la ninja que no hacia otra cosa más que agarrarse el estómago de tanto reír. — ¡Chiquilla tonta!

Después de un largo ataque de risas, Ino recobró la serenidad. — ¡Iremos al mercado! Ahí demostraras tus habilidades aprendidas como ninja el día de hoy. Con esto digo que elegirás a una víctima sin importancia y practicaras con ella hasta que perfecciones el arte y puedas enfocarte en los peces gordos. ¿Me explico, Uzumaki?

— ¡Estuvo claro, mocosa! —Él junto con la chica emprendieron su larga caminata hacia el mercado de la ciudad.

VI

— ¡Hinata, tienes que ser más rápida! Hasta una tortuga anciana te ganaría si hablamos de velocidad —Hinata estaba sudando y muy enfurecida miraba a Zabuza pasearse de un lado al otro como si nada hubiera pasado.— Tu error chiquilla es que demuestras mucho lo que sientes, por ejemplo: veo que si fuera por ti me estarías quemando en una hoguera y además vivo. —Hinata asintió con dificultad. — Confías mucho en tus habilidades y eso es bueno, pero recuerda que si tu contrincante no se mueve tu estarás perdida, pues no habrá nada que imitar, nada que oír y nada que ver… entonces en ese momento Hinata será comida de perros.

— ¡B-Basta! He practicado du-durante cinco horas seguidas, mi muñeca nunca había sostenido tanto tiempo el peso de una _katana, kunai o cosa que se le parezca _vencí con uno de tus propios ataques a tu y aprendí a usar tu… todo esto en unas míseras 5 horas. ¡¿Dime cuando te tardaste tú en perfeccionarlo?! —Hinata, que seguía agitada pero molesta, lo miró con indiferencia.

Zabuza se echó a reír.

—Está bien chiquilla, te daré tu descanso… después vendrás y te enseñaré lo básico de mis últimos dos _técnicas provenientes de mi aldea sientete honrada_. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte —agitó la mano varias veces para que desapareciera de su vista.

Hinata, muy molesta, dejo caer todo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Gaara, quien estaba en la salida esperándola, se le acercó.

—Hinata, éste es el dinero que tu padre dejo con Inoichi en dado caso que te faltará algo. Y pensaba que podías ocupar parte de esto para comprarte ropa —A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y de repente el dolor en su cuerpo desapareció así como si nada y todo se lo debía a la frase: _ir de compras_.

— ¡Claro! Vi unos p-puestecitos muy cerca de donde pa-pasamos y necesito al menos tres o cuatro ki-kimonos, así que aceptaré tu oferta y estaré aquí en tres horas —Gaara se quedó con la mano vacía y con una expresión en su interior de sorpresa al ver como Hinata prácticamente le arrancaba el dinero de la mano y dejaba sólo rastros de polvo al salir corriendo.

VII

—Uzumaki, quiero que pongas atención a aquel hombre que está en ese puestecillo de comida —señaló la joven mientras se escondía tras de una tienda. Naruto asintió. —Quiero que analices sus movimientos y lo sigas por el día de hoy —añadió la ninja, mientras ella escogía otro blanco para la demostración. — Yo ya tengo el mío.

—Está bien, aquí nos separaremos. ¿Ya tienes alguien a quien espiar?—miró sobre su hombro para ver quién sería la victima de la mocosa.

—Sí, nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos en este mismo sitio, y recuerda: sigiloso y disimuladamente… —El rubio asintió y empezó su rutina de prácticas.

A Naruto no le iba muy bien con su víctima; a decir verdad era un poco aburrido ver como se la pasaba comiendo y bebiendo. No tenía nada de especial. — ¿Cómo le irá a la mocosa? —pensaba.

Durante ese tiempo no sucedió nada interesante, así que decidió regresar con la molesta ninja.

—Muy bien, Uzumaki… ¿qué observaste? —preguntó ansiosa la chica.

—Observé al sujeto que comía como si no hubiera comido en años, traía un _gi_ color naranja y la _hakama _era azul marino, su cabello era corto y castaño, ojos café oscuro y ninguna cicatriz lo cual significa que no ha tenido ningún encuentro. En cuanto al tema hablado pude deducir que es dueño de varios terrenos y los renta para cosechar. Tiene una esposa y dos hijos uno de ellos irá a estudiar a una aldea continua...En fin, es todo lo que pude averiguar… —Ino asombrada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Uzumaki; te daré mi informe así que pon atención… Mi chica tiene el cabello negro azulado, aunque es delgada puedes notar que su cuerpo tiene curvas, irrelevante pero esencial. Usa su cabello suelto, su piel es blanca como la nieve, el color de ojos es muy inusual lavanda perlados… diría yo, llamó la atención de varios chicos… —Al escuchar estas señas particulares el rubio dio un salto de sorpresa y prestó mucha atención a lo que Ino le decía. Se preguntó si esa joven era Hinata. — Aunque es hermosa trae _hakama_ y un _gi; _al parecer entrena, ya que después la vi midiéndose ropa en un puestecito lo cual me hizo entender el porqué de su vestimenta. Nunca dijo su nombre, tenía en su rostro esta dulce sonrisa aunque su mirada me desconcertó, era…triste —Ino estaba a punto de continuar cuando notó que Naruto salía de la sombra de su escondite— ¡Oye! A dónde vas?

— ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó ansioso a una Ino desconcertada.

— ¿Ella quién? —lo soltó, entendiendo que tal vez el rubio sabía algo importante sobre aquella joven.

—La chica a la que seguiste. Quiero cambiar de objetivo, el mío está muy aburrido, te queda a ti —Ino con una venita furiosa en la frente le señaló el camino por donde la había visto la última vez.

—Tenías que ser hombre, Uzumaki… tienes dos y no te basta.

Naruto, ansioso de confirmar sus sospechas, apresuró su paso. — ¿Será Hinata? ¿Podré tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo? —pensó. Se encaminó llegando a un puesto de verduras cuando pudo divisar la silueta de la mujer — ¡Sí es! —se acomodó de forma lateral a una pared para poder contemplarla a totalidad, con cuidado de no ser visto. Estaba ahí, llena de paquetes, apenas y podía ver su muy delicado rostro asomarse de entre ellos. La joven estaba en un puesto de adornos y cintas para el cabello, se veía serena y llena de vida, aunque su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado. Se veía hermosa, Hinata terminó la compra y colocó las cintas dentro de uno de los muchos paquetes que ya traía en los brazos. De repente, todos los paquetes tambalearon cayendo de lado y Naruto por un momento dudo en ir a ayudarle, pero recordó que estaba de espía en esa ocasión. La pelinegra se agachó para tratar de recoger algunos de los paquetes pero en su intento se le cayeron otros dos. — ¡Tonta! —murmuró Naruto. Decidió salir a ayudarle, pero antes de llegar al lugar vio como otro chico se le adelantaba y ofrecía su ayuda. — ¿Para qué aceptaba la ayuda de ese tipo si él estaba ahí? —Muy molesto caminó hacia la pareja. — ¡Eres una tonta Hinata, primero por cargar más de lo que puedes y segunda porque te están coqueteando y tu ni en cuenta. ¡Mujeres! —reclamó en su mente. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió otra mano tomarlo de la muñeca y lo dirigió hacia otro escondite.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Uzumaki?! —preguntó Ino, enojada.

— ¡Qué te importa, mocosa del demonio, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz! —soltó en un tono agresivo y frío que hasta la misma Ino tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Su mirada ahora rojiza resplandecía.

—Te estuve vigilando y sé que ella significa algo para ti, ¿qué paso? Recuerda que: no tienes que mezclar cosas personales con el trabajo —Ino, con un tono más severo reprendió a Naruto.

— ¡¿Y porque demonios me tienes que seguir?! Tu objetivo era otro si no mal recuerdo— le reclamó molesto.

—Es parte del trabajo de un ninja: si ves algo sospechoso con tu acompañante y crees que la misión corre peligro es mejor que tu nuevo objetivo sea tu compañero.

Tenía razón y él lo sabía; desde que escuchó la descripción de Hinata supo de inmediato de quien se trataba e hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de Ino. Pero, no lo iba a aceptar así como así, nadie le daba órdenes y menos una mocosa metiche como ella.

En el puesto Hinata le agradecía al amable joven que le había ayudado. Éste, como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla unas cuantas calles. Pasaron cerca del escondite de ambos ninjas.

—Mi nombre es Hinata y me da mucho gusto en conocerle joven Haku. Siento no poderle ofrecer mi mano ni alguna reverencia pero como ve estoy un poco indispuesta —Los dos se echaron a reír.

En el escondite, Ino veía con asombro a un Naruto que no despegaba la mirada de la pareja que pasaba por un lado de ellos. Ahora entendía: esa era la tal Hinata. Con un golpecito en el brazo Ino trató de llamar la atención de su compañero, pero éste molesto por la interrupción alejó su mano con un manotazo sin perder de vista a los dos chicos que se alejaban.

—Vamos por allí… —susurró la ninja entendiendo la importancia de la joven para el _Kurama_. Éste volteó y miró el dedo de la joven señalándole el techo de una casa.

— ¿Estas segura que no nos veremos raros saltando de un lado a otro durante el día? —preguntó Naruto, acercándosele al oído de Ino.

— No que no amarillo, no que ¡sólo ciertas chicas me tocan! —pensó la joven ante la reacción de este.

—Bueno, si no quieres seguirla te quedaras aquí, yo ya me voy a ver cuántos besitos se dan los tortolitos — la ninja saltó al tejado de la casa y sonrió al sentir otros pasos detrás de ella. — Muy bien Uzumaki, agáchate lo más que puedas y cuando paren te tendrás que acostar por completo —volteó a verlo para obtener una aprobación de entendimiento. Ahí estaban otra vez los ojos rojizos destellantes. — ¿Sabes Uzumaki? No hablaba enserio sobre los besos así que no tienes por qué molestarte. Eres muy posesivo.

—Más te vale que no pase lo que dijiste porque si pasa me desquitare contigo y créeme que no me gusta asesinar mujeres —siguió caminando sin voltear a ver a una Ino congelada.

—Está bien, está bien… ya no diré nada pero dime Uzumaki, ¿quién es ella? —Ino estaba muy curiosa, sí, sabía que la joven era alguien importante para Naruto pero quería saber que significaba o que era para él.

—No te importa…

—Claro que sí, estoy contigo en esto así que tendrás que decirme.

—Es Hinata, ¿qué no oíste? —formuló en tono sarcástico, mientras daba pasos chicos para no hacer ruido.

— ¡Tonto! Ya sé cómo se llama… me refiero a que si Sakura es tu compañera… entonces, ¿quién es ella? Al principio pensé que era tu amante o algo así pero si la andas siguiendo y no le das la cara lo único que me haces pensar es que eres un pervertido —Para esto Ino se había quedado unos pasitos más atrás que el rubio, por precaución a la reacción del espadachín.

Al oír esto Naruto se detuvo y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos. Dejó que Hinata y su acompañante se perdieran por las calles.

— ¡Oye! Sigue caminando que los vamos a perder —ordenó la chica al perder de vista ambas figuras en el camino. — ¡Ay, si serás tonto Uzumaki! Perdiste tu oportunidad de saber a dónde iba.

—Sakura es mi compañera y tengo que volver, no puedo hacer esto… —Naruto dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que se veía que era un callejón para así poder bajar del tejado.

— ¡Espera, espera! Por lo que pude observar la que te interesa es esta chica, hasta mostraste celos… ¡No entiendo lo que pasa! —los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo bajando del techo. Naruto se mantenía en silencio y pensativo.

—No es de tu incumbencia así que no pises esos terrenos —le advirtió, con una mirada asesina.

—Mira no es de mi costumbre dar consejos, pero creo que deberías decidirte con quien quieres estar, para mi es obvio, pero veo que para ti todavía no lo es.

—No, no es así de fácil mocosa. A Hinata yo apenas la conocí y con Sakura llevo 3 años de convivencia. ¿Cómo podría yo sentir algo así de rápido? —Se acarició la barbilla. — Ante esta pregunta no se explicarme ni a mí mismo la reacción que tuve cuando la vi con ese chico. ¡Ni si quiera ser por qué demonios te estoy contando esto a ti! —le dio la espalda y se echó a caminar con velocidad. Era mucho lo que cargaba su alma y esa niña aunque grosera y atrevida le inspiraba confianza. Y se lo demostró impulsándolo y apoyándolo al seguir a Hinata sin ser su problema.

—Sabes… apenas te conozco y me doy cuenta de lo enredado que estás en tu vida sentimental. Estás con una compañera a la que piensas querer dominado por la costumbre… y de pronto despiertas de un largo sueño y conoces el amor —Naruto paró en seco y la vio sorprendido —la explicación de lo que sentiste con ella… —prosiguió.— se llama _celos. _Aunque no son nada buenos ni saludables pero son la primera señal del amor. Dime, ¿sentiste ésto con tu Sakura alguna vez? —Kurama negó con la cabeza. — He aquí la respuesta. También no te asombres si apenas conoces a la joven Hinata y ya te sientes así. El amor es así de malo e injusto, cuando te toca _te toca_, y eso se llama amor a primera vista. Y si no es amor al menos te gusta —La joven se echó a andar dejando a Naruto ahí parado y procesando todo lo que había oído.

—Pero… tengo a Sakura y nunca podría hacerle daño, ni mucho menos esto. No estoy para estúpidos juegos de adolescente.

—Sigue engañándote, Uzumaki. Si tú estás así no dudo que Sakura también esté conformada y resignada. Será más doloroso irte a la cama con ella pensando en lo que llamas jueguitos de adolescente.

Al oír esto Naruto recordó cada una de sus pelas, los momentos íntimos y se dio cuenta que lo que decía Ino era verdad en su totalidad.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero no necesito de tu ayuda, yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y problemas como estos son de menor relevancia en mi vida.

—Como quieras, Uzumaki. Es todo por hoy. No vemos mañana —agitó una mano en el aire en forma de despedida. Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la ninja.

—Sí serás estúpido, Uzumaki —masculló.

Kurama se dio la vuelta y en dirección contraria de Ino emprendió su camino.

Ino tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. No se atrevía a decir que era amor lo que sentía por Hinata, pero sin duda significaba algo especial para él. En el momento que el decidió quedarse con la frazada de Hinata supo que había algo raro con él. Pensó que no volvería a verle pero nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo. Hinata lo había hecho sonreír, le enseño muchas cosas en una sola noche y lo hizo sentirse en paz. Por esa y varias razones ella era especial. Ino entendía a Naruto más de lo que él se imaginaba. Pues algo así había pasado con ella.

Un año antes de la alianza_ Akartuski-Organizacion, _Ino había conocido los líos del amor con uno de los "miembros" de la organizacion. Su nombre era Sasuke, quien se acercó a ella supuestamente con las mejores intenciones. Ella al verse rechazada varias veces por Yamato o Tenzo como le solia decir a veces, decidió darse una oportunidad con alguien que la supiera valorar. Se la pasó muy bien con este joven, no lo amaba pero servía para darle en la torre al señor Yamato. La relación se le salió de control, durmió con él varias veces. Después de varios meses Sasuke dejó de visitar a Ino y desapareció de la posada donde se encontraba con ella.

Esta, muy preocupada se hizo de un contacto de la organizacion quien le informó que ningún Sasuke era parte de esa de ella, al contrario había sido muerto por la mano del mejor_ninja_ del clan. Entonces recordó las tantas platicas que habían tenido, en las cuales compartían información importante. Pronto serían parte del mismo equipo y en ese momento no le vio nada de malo. Fue ahí donde Ino reparó en que había sido utilizada y burlada sólo para obtener información. La tristeza la invadió y no dejó de sentirse sucia y estúpida. Pocos días después desapareció la persona a la que más le tenía confianza: Kiba, pues tras una emergencia familiar renunció a su puesto de ninja espia y simplemente se marchó. Dando por perdidos los consejos y los ánimos de él, la joven se quería echar a morir, pues aparte de lo vivido la mirada de Yamato la mataba. Él, ya enterado de la muy importante información que Ino había revelado y los amoríos de la mujer a la que amaba, lo tomó como traición pero nadie lo apoyó.

Yamato había rechazado a Ino un sin fin de veces; sabía que había problemas internos pero eso no significaba que la dejara de amar. El sólo pensaba que ella tendría que esperarlo sólo un poquito más para poder levantar el clan y poder estar con ella sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ella no esperó y no se cansó de restregarle en la cara al joven con el que se estaba acostando. Él mismo decidió tomar un grupo de ninjas, los más leales y desertar de los _mismos desertores_, pues ya sabía que se aliarían con los _de la organizacion ninja_, el grupo del ex amante de Ino.

Cuando la alianza organizacion_—desertores_ se selló, Yamato renunció al reciente puesto otorgado como Ambu de elite. Ino se reveló ante su decisión de abandonarlos sin saber los verdaderos motivos por los que se iba. Ella lo amaba y no supo elegir bien, pensó que ella podría olvidar al señor Yamato entregándose a otro y vivió engañada por bastante tiempo. La respuesta siempre estuvo allí, frente a sus narices, pero no pudo verla. Al saber que él desertaba del clan lo amenazó de muerte, como tradición ante un desertor. No era tanto porque él desertaba sino que la dejaba sola. Yamato la miró por última vez antes de salir de la base.

—Entonces, así será Ino… si nos llegáramos a ver las caras de nuevo no tendré piedad de ti y sé que tú de mí tampoco, así que no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres morir. Desde hoy seremos enemigos —pronunció, con gran dolor en el corazón.

—Estaré preparada y por todo lo que has hecho morirás —Su mundo se le derrumbaba, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Y así entre estos dos quedó estipulado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota: Espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen comentarios gracias.**


End file.
